Escapism
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime: When the Omega Lock was destroyed it sent Knockout, Arcee and the Kids all to the Wastes of the Commonwealth a few years earlier before the Solo Survivor makes an appearance. Together with a AI as their guide the must brave the horror's of the wasteland in order to find a way home...before the wastes claim them all.
1. Arc I, Rebirth:When the World Ends

_Chapter 1-When the World Ends_

 _Jack's POV_

It was all so surreal, here we were, among giants of robotic aliens who were engaged in a bloody war facing off against each other. It was something I couldn't have seen coming, something I would never predicted my life going too and yet I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Another explosion rocked all three of us nearby as the fighting intensified, we looked on helplessly as from our glass prisons the Autobots fought hard to stop the world from ending by Megatron's twist hand.

I heard Arcee cry out as she was against Knockout, a twist medic of the Decepticon's.

"You won't win, my dear, it's hopeless and soon, Earth will be gone and a new world will replace it!" He shouted to her as she searched for the Apex Armor that she took off to get us back.

She grimaced, "Not today, not EVER!"

Arcee lunged at him and again they were doing the deadly dance all over again, I looked to my side's to see the terrified faces of my human friends. Raf looked to me with a desperation in his eyes.

"What do we do, Jack?!" Tears were brimming up from his eyes.

I looked back and up to the beam that was currently reforming the planet we called home, I looked back to see both Miko and Raf staring at me, looking for leadership, none which I had to give.

I felt the sting of tears running down my cheeks, "We…..c-can't…" I choked out, both of them seemed to deflate into themselves, Miko collapsing on the floor of the prison.

"N-No, we…..our families and friends are there…" She seemed to going into a type of shock as shamelessly tears fell from her eyes.

Another battle cry but this one cut threw the fighting like a dagger, as we looked to see Optimus Prime desperately heading for the main controls of the Omega Lock. He drew the Star Saber and jumping off of Starscream smashed it down onto the controls.

A great explosion took us all, and in a instant I knew something was wrong. I heard it before I felt it, the cracking.

And….the sound of shattering….glass.

I felt the glass cut into my skin as I landed hard on the metallic surface of Cybertron, I could feel the explosion burning parts of my skin, but not severally, still hurt though. Through the fog of my blurred vision and pain I saw that Raf's and Miko's glass cells had also shattered.

Raf laid unmoving on the ground, cuts everywhere and his leg at an odd angle. Miko screamed as a large shard was embedded into her shoulder, minor cuts everywhere and the smell of slightly singed hair and flesh.

There was blood everywhere, I felt my head and knew I had a large gash and maybe a concussion from how hard I hit the ground with my head. Explained the blurred vision and the sudden need to vomit.

I kept it in as I looked around the rest of the area, everyone but us and Knockout with Arcee were pushed off the platform that held the Omega Lock. Some bodies of Vehicons laid dead and scattered about but we were the only living things on it. I could hear groans from beneath the ground below, thus how I came to the conclusion that they were launched off.

I laid back down, though painful for the cuts on my back, I did so.

Looking up I saw something that horrified me, the Space Bridge that connected us to Earth was a different color then usual. It was a toxic green and black color and it shook with lightning that was green, then I felt myself rise.

It was sucking us in, I tried to call out but the air in my lungs was gone. I choked as the realization that there was no air on this planet set in. Panicked I looked to the others, who with Miko being the only other human awake was struggling as well, with us rising I could see Arcee and Knockout rising with us.

Arcee called out to me.

"Jack!" She tried to reach out or move but the sucking from the portal kept us apart.

I could hear shouts of alarm coming from below us now, I could hear Bulkhead and Bumblebee calling out for Miko and Raf. I could hear Starscream call out for Knockout, I could hear Optimus call out for Arcee.

As the waking world bled away from me, the last thing I heard was my Mother calling out.

Even though, she wasn't even there.

* * *

 _Near Vault 111 in the Commonwealth….._

 _Unknown POV_

The skies were grey with a coming acid storm, the lands were desolate and grey with smatterings of browns and rusty metals the glittered like treasure. A dark figure stepped through the wooded area, all the tree's long dead. The air was silent with no bird or animal but merely the footsteps of the stranger.

They wore a cloak of browns and blacks and two piercing white eyes shone from under the hood.

They were looking for scraps to repair an item they had back home and needed to do it quickly before the storm settled in the next few hours.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and a bright green flash over the hill, interested, the stranger cautiously approached. It pulled out a miss matched rifle, and readied to fire. When they crested the hill they saw five beings lying unconscious.

Two were large metallic beings and three were human children.

Quickly the stranger ran up to the children and scanned over them to see they were greatly injured. Pulling out it's metallic hand a tractor beam came out and hoisted the children and the metallic beings.

They wanted to study the beings more and aid the children in there recovery because they knew they would die out in the Wastes.

They began their trek home, to a safe haven deep within the irradiated dirt, a Vault undiscovered for years.

Vault 81.

 _ **A/N: I know, I know, You said you were gonna finish All's Fair in Love and War and yes I'm still working on it, just hit writer's block and need to move past it, answer, write something new...So here you go.**_


	2. Arc I, Rebirth:Lolita Findings

_**A/N: Hello Everyone, Hope your enjoying this side story! Just letting you know I won't updating this a regularly as All's Fair in Love and War as that is my main focus(For those who don't know I am writing a Transformers Prime story by that name) But this will get updates and will be eventually finished, if I finish my first story before I finish this one then this will become my main focus, but until then, enjoy this short chapter where we get to meet our AI Guide to the Wastelands of the Commonwealth.**_

 _Chapter 2-Lolita's Findings_

 _Lolita's POV_

I had just finished with placing the finally Human within a Healing Chamber that I had developed myself. They slowly began the rapid healing process, though some injuries would take time as the Chamber couldn't repair everything, I was still working out the bugs for that.

I placed my cloak and rifle down on a table, my full form revealed.

I was simple in my model, I resembled a Synth but with more 'Female Qualities' as other Wastelanders would say. My eyes were pure white unlike the yellow of Synth's and my colors were overall blue and white.

I walked over to the nearest terminal and began inputting data, a journal as others would call it I suppose, to record what I had found or was doing at the time.

" _Log 397, Date, March 21st, 2280. This is Lolita, I have discovered the most amazing creatures. Pure Humans, three in total and with no radiation harm to them. Strangely I found them powered down in the middle of the forest near the location of Vault 111.'_

' _As well, they appeared to have been greatly injured, though from what I cannot say as it appeared no struggle occurred at the resting place. I will list off the injuries on each human as well as their statuses."_

 ** _First Human, Name-Unknown, Age-Unknown, Gender-Male, Status-Alive; Injuries-Cuts across the body, major cut on the forehead, concussion, Second Degree Burns across, Arms and Legs and bruising across back._**

 ** _Second Human, Name-Unknown, Age-Unknown, Gender-Female, Status-Alive;Injuries-Cuts across body, Second Degree Burns across Arms, Two Crack ribs, Stab wound on right shoulder and Bruising on back._**

 ** _Third Human, Name-Unknown, Age-Unknown, Gender-Male, Status-In Critical Condition; Injuries-Cuts across body, Severe Concussion, Second Degree Burns Across body, Broken Right Leg, Ruptured Ear Drums, Major Blood Loss due to cut on neck and weak pulse._**

 _"Out of all the Humans, the Third one, the smallest one, seems to be in the worst shape of them all. It seems whatever happened had to involve an explosion and the smallest may have been the closest to it. It also appears as if glass had shattered into them, causing the cuts and glass found in some of the wounds.'_

 _'But, the Third one is very weak. His heart gave out on me two times in the past twenty-four hours. Only time will tell if he shall survive but by my calculations, I predict he will die to his injuries."_

I stopped the recording for a moment, checking in on the Humans, so far they were all stable so I returned to the recording.

 _"Now, not only did I discover Pure Humans but there were two otherworldly beings with them as well. They are almost like me or the Synths but made of alien metal and built with car parts.'_

 _'They seemed to be injured themselves, but more battle like injuries then from the explosion though it shows some traces on there metallic body. I have done the best to patch them up using my knowledge of patching myself and other machinery. I was also able to scan there bodies and I believe I could reproduce a similar frame in order to create a more suitable body for myself."_

I cut the recording and put it down in my saved files within my processor as permanent memory. I checked on the Pure Humans and Robots once more, seeing them stable I headed out of the lab to check up on the other operations happening within the Vault.

* * *

 _Ten Hours Later…_

The alarms were blaring, the sound was horrible but it was there for a purpose. It was supposed to alert me to a growing situation. One from the Lab that contained my Five new Guests.

It signaled that someone was dying.

I reached the lab to see the Chamber holding the youngest male Pure Human was flashing red, I knew it would happen, my calculations were never wrong. Nevertheless my programming told me to save this Pure Human, as he was needed for the future.

I opened the Chamber and took out a syringe, a stimpack, and jammed it into the boy's chest. Suddenly his heart rate came back, and his breathing returned. Checking over him once more I moved back from the chamber and sealed it once more, letting the machine take over of healing.

I looked down at the empty syringe, it was my last stimpack.

You would think this would do nothing to a machine like me, but it does. It helps my self repairing systems faster time to repair damage, like any other Human.

I put it on a list of things I needed to scavenge for later, when I felt I could leave them all alone when the smallest one wouldn't die on me.

I looked at the sleeping Humans and Robots, who were strapped to the ceiling of the room with chains by the arms and back.

"I need you all alive, because I want to know where you came from."

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later…._

I was working on some new weaponry that I had recently scavenged from a campsite of corpses. I was working on making the 10mm Pistol better with handling, it was one of my personal favorite weapons, small, dependable.

As I worked a notification lit in my vision.

One of the Chambers had just opened.

Finally, they were awakening.


	3. Arc I, Rebirth:Truth Unveiled

_Chapter 3-Truth Unveiled_

 _Jack's POV_

It was slow at first, I could feel myself lying on soft material, it felt worn but usable. Then my hearing, I heard a slight buzzing around me, like electricity making its way through wires and systems. Then my eyes, at first the world was blurred but they focused and I started taking in my surroundings.

I was in some sort of machine, a metal and glass door sealed me in and as I tried to push it without it moving I began to panic.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" I pounded on the door until it suddenly gave way, I fell to the ground as my momentum carried me.

I landed with a hard thud and pain irradiated around my body as the world yet again spun. Though it wasn't as bad as before it was still a hell of a thing. Slowly, as the spinning stopped, I looked up from a cracked tiled floor to see a dimly lit room.

On one side was a giant computer that looked like it was made of used parts, there was table full of strange tools and medicines, on the other side I saw where I just was. Three pods were stationed against the wall slightly upright, one open where I came from and flashing red, the other two remained closed.

Next to them I saw Knockout and Arcee, suspended from the ceiling with chain. Both their optics were dimmed which meant they weren't awake.

"Arcee…..Arcee! Wake up!" I stumbled to her ped which was at my head height, I reached up to touch her only to see my own arm.

I stared down in horror at the grotesque looking burn, it was second degree but had healed over like it had been months. It covered my forearm and elbow and was leathery to the touch.

"How long?" I wondered out loud, I didn't see a clock or anything around. Then I looked the computer.

Rushing for it I pressed a random key, it opened up to a save file. It looked like a recording, wanting to know what was going on I pressed on the play button.

 _"Log 408, Date, April 11th, 2280. This is Lolita, it has been three weeks since I had found these Pure Humans and Robots in the Wastes and as time goes on I wonder just who they are. They are curious things to watch, especially the Third One, the small one has survived longer than previously anticipated. I was positive he would've died within a week after I found him.'_

I looked back in horror to one of the pods and I could see the outline of Raf inside it, the recording went on.

 _'But I guess I never accounted for the Human Spirit as they say, I'll have to program that thought into my systems so that I don't lose that Data. Nevertheless, I am sure they or at least one of them will emerge, it can be so lonely here, watching the Vault Dwellers gets boring these days."_

The recording stopped.

There was a lot to process in that recording, but what caught my attention was the date. When I was awake last it was 2011, yet she said it was 2280. We can't be alive, we shouldn't, and she said she found us three weeks ago.

"What is going on?" I asked as I closed my eyes, wishing the pain that still was their to be gone.

"I was going to ask the same question." A voice called from behind me, I turned to quickly and another bout of dizziness hit me making me crumple to the floor holding onto the edge of the computer.

I heard rapid footfalls before I felt something cold touch my arm, I shivered away from it but the voice, that of the recording spoke again much closer now.

"It is alright Pure One, I will not harm you." I looked up through the dizziness as it cleared and I gasped and shrunk away even further.

It looked like a person but not, she was made of blue and white metal with wires poking through the joints. Her face wasn't complete as I could see the metal that made up her jaw and she had white eyes that glowed with power.

"You have not seen a robot like me before, have you?" She asked again, curiosity written on her partial face.

"I-I'm used to them being bigger." I stated, my courage coming back to me inch by inch.

She looked back to Arcee and Knockout, "Like them?"

I nodded.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Jackson Darby, but you can call me Jack." She nodded and stood grabbing my arm and slowly hoisting me to my feet, I hissed in pain.

"You still require healing, but the Chamber can no longer help you. The task of healing must come to us now, come, I will show you where you can rest." She placed a hand or servo or whatever on my back and gently guided me out of the room.

It was hard to walk as I could feel the sting of a burn on both my legs.

As we walked out I noticed that most of the floors and walls were aged, really aged and all the colors you would usual seen were gone or faded. Everything seemed bulky and reinforced but had a sadness cling to it.

"Lolita, was it?" She nodded, "Where are we?"

"You and your friends are currently in the secret labs of Vault 81. These labs were meant for testing but the First Overseer stop Vault Tech in their tracks, sealing three scientist in here to die." I looked at with a expression of morbid curiosity.

"Testing?"

"Yes, they wanted to find the universal cure to all sickness and disease, using the innocent people in the Vault as test subjects." Horrifyingly, she went on. "But thanks to Overseer and Doctor, Olivette, the people were saved and the remaining scientist lived out their days in here."

"So, they created you?" She seemed to sigh, even though it didn't look like she breathed.

"I am unsure, Jackson, my memory files have been slightly corrupted during those days. All I know was that I wasn't the first AI down here, another named Curie also lived here. But something happened, something in my coding overridden itself and it freed Curie into the Wastes. I haven't seen her since then."

A silence took the hall as we walked down it slowly, we came to a lit window and I stopped.

On the other side, oblivious to me and Lolita was normal people. They wore blue jumpsuits and were enjoying each other's company over some drinks. They laughed and joked in silence, the sound not coming through. I looked to Lolita who had a fondness on her face.

"Leave them be, Jackson. It's time to rest." She led me away from the window and into a room, the door hissed and moved out of the way.

It was a small room with a closet and a old bed, a single lamp near it alighting the room. I sat down on the bed, my legs were in constant pain now and it was nice to sit.

"Lolita, where are we, where is the Vault?" She gave a look as she searched her memory banks I guessed.

"We are located in the Commonwealth, near Boston." I frowned slightly.

"Then what are the Wastes? And why are people in Vaults?" She slumped slightly.

"Because, Humanity has destroyed it's world." I stared in shock, "Severally hundreds of years ago the USA and China went to War, it only lasted a few minutes, as Nuclear hell rain from the skies. The Wastelands are another name for the Commonwealth, the Vaults were meant to protect people, but most were used for horrifying experiments."

I shook slight, I couldn't believe it.

"But, there was no such thing the last time I was awake." This confused her and I went on. "Last time I was awake it was 2011 and I was on a Alien Planet called Cybertron! But, then there was an explosion….and a portal of green and black, it sucked us in and then, nothing."

"Fascinating, you're from the past. Tell me, what were the good days like, how many robot helpers did you have?" She asked, a smile across her face as she sat next to me on the bed.

"We didn't have that kind of stuff, Lolita. Hey, do you have pictures of what the past looked like?" She nodded and projecting from eyes onto the walls was pictures and movies of the era before the War.

"This is what it was like, right?" I stared at it, it was all wrong.

"No, it seems the 50's and 60's of your world never ceased were as in mine we moved on and the Cold War never went on, it ended."

"My.. _world_?" I nodded.

"From Raf, the smallest Human out the three of us, told me about a theory. That there is a Multiverse. I believe when the Space Bridge was blasted with the energy of the Omega Lock it punched a hole through space into another reality, because this…" I motioned to the picture of a different looking Boston City. "This isn't my Home."

There was a bead of silence, the projection went away as Lolita processed it all, along with myself.

"I must record this all down, you must rest. Don't worry, I'll come for you when you awaken." I nodded and she turned to leave before saying, "I'm sorry Jackson, I hope that I can help you but, I fear you may be trapped in this world. My home is broken and we don't have technology like that just lying around. It will take time, and time may be against all of you."

Then she left me in the silent room.

I laid down on the lumpy bed, my thoughts raced.

Would I be able to go home? If her world is that broken, is there even a chance?

I miss them all already, Mom, Fowler, the Bots….Arcee.

Arcee was still here, with him.

But…...he was still alone, why was he alone? Why didn't he see him coming, why didn't he take them to safety when he saw the Con?

He failed them, Raf wouldn't be hurt so badly and they wouldn't be trapped here.

This was _all_ his fault and no one else was to blame.


	4. Arc I, Rebirth:The Awakening

_Chapter 4-The Awakening_

 _Jack's POV_

It had been two days since I had woken up, I was still healing but the pain was now manageable. With the help of Lolita I have really started to understand what kind of scrap we've landed in, even though I have yet to see it, the outside world is not a hospitable place it used to be.

Currently, I sat in the Lab with Lolita as she checked up on the others.

"How are they?" I asked, not pausing in her work she answered.

"Miko Nakadai is becoming more healed each hour, soon she will emerge as well. Arcee and Knockout will soon come out of it too, with you're aid and information about them you gave me, they will heal faster." There was a bead of silence.

"And Raf?" She paused, and turn to look at me. Her face strained as if it were trying to understand an emotion.

"He….is not improving. In fact, he is declining even further. The Chamber….it isn't healing him faster then his death spiral. I am….sorry, Jackson. But he will not live in the end."

I looked down at me wrapped up legs, I knew it was a possibility. She had told me earlier of his poor condition, but to actually hear it, it was heartbreaking.

"How long?" I asked the unwanted question.

Almost sighing, she said. "Give or take, at most a week and at least three days."

Silence, dead silence.

"H-He can't die….he's too young…" Tears spilled over, I couldn't stop it as the thought of someone I knew and who was so young dying.

A metallic hand reached out and grasped my shoulder.

"Jackson, I know this is hard. Death as I have witnessed is not easy for Humans, especially for youths such as yourself, but I have a solution." I looked up to her, seeing her determined expression I knew she was serious.

"How?" She stood taking me up with her and walked over to the computer pulling schematics up.

"Will need to scavenge some parts and a intact or mostly intact Synth body." I looked at her confused. "I plan on downloading his mind into another vessel thus saving him from death."

I looked at the AI in pure shock.

"You can do that?" She nodded.

"While myself I have not done the feet there are rumors and legends of others accomplishing such a goal. I believe with what I can glean from this it should be as easy as flipping a switch once we have all the components needed, of course."

"Ok, so where do we find this stuff, in the back somewhere?" She vented.

"No, Jackson. We must go outside the Vault, these parts can only be found in the Commonwealth." I deflated.

"The way you described it, won't it be dangerous?" She chuckled.

"It's always dangerous, no matter where you are or where you think is safe. Heck, this secret lab could be discovered by one of the Dwellers on the other side and we could all be killed." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"So we really have to do this?" I asked, not liking the coming answer.

"Yes, in order to save Raf from the worst fate, we must."

"Alone?"

She smiled, "Not alone, the others are going to wake up in a hour. I just started the Waking Protocol, it won't be long now. Now, Jackson, let's get you into some proper gear."

* * *

 _No One's POV_

The second to awaken was Arcee, the first being Jack. She activated her optics, the dim optics becoming bright beacons of blue light. She saw she was in a lab of shorts but made not for Cybertronians but Humans. The dim light of the room highlighting the old yet new tech in the room.

She tried to move but saw she was suspended on chains from the ceiling. She struggled to get out of them before the magnetized chains powered down and she fell to the ground unexpectedly.

"What in the name of Cybertron is going on?" She asked herself before turning to see still knocked out, Knockout.

To her right were three pods, one opened, and the other two containing Miko and Raf. But her partner was not to be found, but before she could properly get up the small door to the room opened and two figures stepped through.

One was a metallic women, her frame looked old and mismatched and the only thing similar was the blue and white color. Her white eyes staring happily at her. Next to her was a armor clad man, with a gas mask on and cloak wrapped around his head, his armor was old but simple and on his wrist was a over-sized watch of some kind. He wore baggy pants and had combat boots, around his arm was a band with three syringes of some kind.

"Ah, told you it would take a hour, Jackson." The female robot said to her armor clad companion.

Arcee stared at him, "Jack? Is that you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, like the new suit, Lolita set me up with it."

Before she could answer, the magnetized chains holding up Knockout powered down and he crumpled to the ground, he groaned in pain and Arcee quickly aimed her blasters at him, Lolita looked on in awe.

"Ah, my helm…" His red optics powered on, he looked around in surprise and shock, until he was face to face with Arcee's blaster.

He screamed and jumped back in surprise.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I-I-I…." He stuttered and shuddered in fear.

"Put it away, Arcee." Jack stated, she looked at him with wide optics.

"Jack! How could-I mean, why?!" She almost looked like she was just betrayed.

He sighed and looked to Knockout, "No fighting, if you destroy this place you will kill us all, and the innocent people on the other side of this wall who live peaceful lives."

His head turned to both Autobot and Decepticon, finally, Arcee sighed and the blaster disappeared. Knockout's tension left him, but he was still wary and stayed in the corner.

"What the hell?" Miko's voice rang out as she stepped out of the Chamber, she was confused and wary of the sole Decepticon.

Lolita vented, "Let me fill you in."


	5. Arc I, Rebirth:Preparation and Mot

**_A/N: Sorry for the long update, a lot of family stuff happened, but it still going also as well just to let you all know I don't have perfect knowledge of Fallout, I am just the casual player and I am using stuff on the Wiki's and what I have seen in Fallout 4 so far, and yes I haven't finished it but I do sort of know the ending, so don't worry about spoilers. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!_**

 _Chapter 5-Preparation and Motivation_

 _No One's POV_

They walked in silence of the Vault that was hidden from the Dwellers, both Knockout and Arcee had been shrunk down to fit into the halls proper a the lab was the only place with higher ceilings. The technology was made by Lolita herself, she never thought she would have to use it, until now.

As well, Miko was fitted with proper clothing for the venture outside, she wore a Vault 81 jumpsuit under her armor which of course was Heavy Leather armor that cover most of her, she pulled all of her hair as well into a bun much to her dismay as Lolita warned it could be used in combat against her.

Miko also was given her choice of weapons as Lolita was adamant of no one leaving the Vault without at least one way of defending oneself. Jack himself chose a Hunting Rifle Lolita had picked up from some Raiders as well as a standard 10mm Pistol.

Miko, on the other hand chose a Combat Shotgun and a Axe as her weapons, why the axe? If you asked her she say it's lighter than a hammer, due to the fact she emulates Bulkhead and Wheeljack a lot.

Knockout and Arcee both were not happy about the current situation, when they both realized that Energon may be scarce if non existent in this world they decided it was best not to use Energon using firearms, though only Arcee had to worry about this.

That is how Knockout came to be holding a Lever Action Rifle while Arcee had dual Pipe pistols. As well, since their bold colors were to bold for the Wastes according to Lolita they were both repainted, much to Knockout's dismay now colored muted with grey, browns, darker greens and blacks though their optics remained the same.

Finally came Lolita, instead of being just her robotic form she transformed herself into what she called her Battle Form. Basically she had taken a old Synth body and added a T-45 Power Armor to it, again she obtained a more feminine form but was at least two times her original size which was the height of Jack.

She as well had dual 10mm pistols but with a sledgehammer on her back.

Lolita and Jack along with Knockout were the only ones in the group who had Pip Boys as she only had two spares.

With everything ready and all suited up they gathered at the entrance Lolita had created to get out without going through the true Vault. She turned to everyone gathered, the tension and worry of the unknown hung like a fog over them.

"I know you are afraid, but we must do this to help your friend, even if we had no correlation with him before." She stared at Knockout who narrowed his optics, "Everyone, welcome to the Commonwealth."

The door creak and grinded into the rocky wall as blinding light filled the darkened halls of the Secret Vault. Slowly, one by one, they filtered out to look in horror and sadness of this other world.

The Earth seemed like it had rotted and died, the trees and plant life were all gone, rotted and frozen in place. They sky's were grey and the ground was brown and grey, further off they could see the remains of Boston and the surrounding settlements, the different skyline still highlighted with destroyed buildings and rusted compounds.

There was a abject of silence across the open world in front of them, a depression seemed to hang in the air.

 _Knockout's POV_

For this entire time, I didn't believe her. I planned to run as soon as I got out, get in contact with the Nemesis and return to Lord Megatron and the Decepticons. But, when I had stepped out of the Vault, my Spark stopped dead in its tracks.

The planet, Earth, once vibrant and full of life was dead.

I looked upon this world and only felt pity, it was like our home now. Destroyed and rusted, left in a decaying state for the rest of time it seemed. I know knew she was right, she was all along.

This isn't our Earth, not our current residence.

It was now a cruel and forsaken place, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You had to fight in this world to live, abominations, according to Lolita, which I believe now.

I wasn't going to run, where would I anyways. The only way to survive was with them, so I had to help them find a suitable body for the dying human. It would be the only logical course of action.

 _Survival_ is now everything to me, and I will survive _no matter the cost._

 _Arcee's POV_

Earth was destroyed, just like Cybertron. But I knew this wasn't my Earth, but, the pain was still there. Even though this isn't my home I felt responsible for it, for them.

The kids meant everything to me and the Autobots, especially Jack, and now we were in a unknown world with abominations and horrors around every corner. They were in danger, all the time, no matter where we ventured.

And now Raf was in true danger, the loss of him would break Bee's Spark, he would never be the same again, none of us would. If we lost him, any of them, we would lose ourselves to the darkness of death.

This world was death, nothing more, nothing less.

I won't let those events be what lies for them in the future, they will go home to their families and to the rest of the Autobots. They will have a bright future devoid of death, I will make sure of it.

 _Protecting_ them is the only thing that matters, _no matter the cost_ it may be.

 _Jack's POV_

I had seen pictures from Lolita, but to look at what remains of Boston was something no picture could do. I felt lost, and so very little here. The guilt from before welled up inside me, we were here because of me.

We were trapped in a world not meant for us, a place of destruction and death were law is gone and all semblance of normalcy thrown to the winds. This was my punishment, and I had thrusted this upon them.

If I had noticed earlier that the Con's were coming, I could have avoided this. But no, I was to caught up berating Miko, again. My anger blinded me, I will never let that happen, this is all my fault and this punishment will not be placed on them.

 _Redemption_ is all the matters to me, even if I have to destroy myself, _no matter the cost._

 _Miko's POV_

Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. I have so many emotions running through my head. Anger, sadness, excitement, paranoia and so on and so forth. When looking out into the destroyed world we have come to know, I can only see one thing.

In order to survive, in order to win, you must be the best.

But not just the best but as well the strongest, the most intelligent. That is how people survive here, by being stronger and smarter than the rest. Knowing when to stay and fight or run to live another day.

She told me that some of the greatest Wastelanders were the ones that could take down enemies with either words or fists. That is something I will strive for, I will be the rock that holds everyone else together, I will be the strongest, the smartest.

 _Power_ is now what matters most, even if I have to kill others to do so, it's all or nothing. _No matter the cost._

* * *

 _No One's POV…Same Time, Unknown Location in Commonwealth_

Hidden from sight, partially buried within the rock as if it crashed into it was a metallic ship. Made of purple and black material, locals dare not venture close as those who do never return.

Inside the rusted walls of the large ship is a lone figure, the darkness clung to the figure as it move around the room, tinkering with a arm on a table. Metallic in nature of course.

After some fiddling the large claw like arm was complete, the figure eyed it with pride and joy. The figure took the arm and attached it to his right shoulder, the claws move up and down, testing the reaction.

Pleased with his work he was surprised when the computer jumped to life as a notification came up. He opened the tab to see two signals appearing on the map surrounding the ship, Cybertronian Spark signals.

The figure smiled, it had been sometime since any other Cybertronian was around. Most in hiding or dead to his dismay, but it meant he could test his new arm out.

The figure laughed with glee, this day just got a whole lot better.


	6. Arc I, Rebirth:The Encounter Part 1

**_A/N: Sorry its so short but I had a hard time writing it, but the second part will finish up this little 'encounter', now, please enjoy this chapter_**

 _Chapter 6-The Encounter Part 1_

 _No One's POV_

Lolita had come up with a plan, not to far from the Vault was a place called the CIT Building, there worlds version of MIT, and she claims that is where she found most of the parts for herself. She herself doesn't know why they cluster their but she has her theories.

But, the point was that this mission should be a simple one and a good testing ground for her new companions.

They headed down the incline of the hill where the entrance sat on and making their way onto the crumbling streets below. The grey overcast skies gave some light, but not as bright as a clear sky.

Going further down the street it natural curved to the left to join another street, taking the left they found themselves near a riverside. The water was murky and contaminated, on the river they saw a large ship crashed into a bridge up ahead, Lolita points it out.

"That is the USS Riptide, we should avoid it, for it's is controlled by Raiders." The group silently agreed and made their way past the wrecked ship and bridge towards another bridge further down.

Across the road at a Tee-intersection was two buses long decayed and rusted, they made their way around before heading further until reaching the bridge that was the path across.

Cars littered the bridge, futuristic yet old fashioned to the two humans with them. The bridge itself wasn't in great condition but with diminished sizes of both Cybertronians, they felt confident crossing it.

"I need to warn you now, we might be ambushed by Raiders when crossing the bridge, it's the most open area inside the city limits and they love to spring attacks here, so be careful."

Slowly, the crept across the bridge moving around the cars. As they got halfway across they stopped in their tracks when gunfire sounded across the river from the side they were heading too. Keeping low, Lolita looked out across the river to see two sides, a large group firing upon one figure duking it out down away from CIT building and close to their bridge.

"I can't tell who or what they are but stay out of sight!" She whispered to them.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Jack asked, Lolita frowned.

"If we did, we would be inviting death. Now come, we have a time sensitive mission to complete." She continued forward, the rest following reluctantly.

They finally made it across the bridge and that is when the gunfire stops dead.

Each of them froze, it was deadly silent. Then they heard what sounded like metal scraping across the broken pavement like it where stepping across it. Then, a familiar chilling voice broke the silence, one that everyone barring Lolita recognized.

"I know you are there, come out, it's been so long since I have had contact with cybertronians." The crackling slimming voice made Arcee tense in hatred and Knockout to simply shudder.

Arcee, acting out of spite stepped out of her hiding spot and faced the familiar Con. But, it wasn't all at the same time.

"Arcee! What are you doing?!" Lolita hissed at her, Arcee just kept staring forward at the Con that stared back.

The whole group now joined Arcee and what they saw shocked them.

Standing their, among a scattering of human corpses was a tall lithe figure with rusted gunmetal grey metal. His right arm was replaced with a massive claw appendage and both his optics were a sickly green color, his red crest on top his head was faded and chipped and his wings were missing. Around his body was a tattered shroud and in his left hand a human head.

Arcee uttered the first words that came to her mind.

"What do you want, Starscream?"


	7. Arc I, Rebirth:The Encounter Part 2

_Chapter 7-The Encounter Part 2_

 _No One's POV_

Starscream smiled wickedly as the group stared back at him, it was unnerving how gleeful he seemed and when something like that was reality they knew he had a plan.

"What I want Arcee is some company, it's been so long since I have seen a Autobot or Decepticon. And you just happened to come onto my radar." His radioactive optics seemed to go right through them.

As he took a step closer a crackling sound could be heard from multiple sources amongst the group, Lolita eyes widened in horror.

"EVERYONE BACK, HIS RADIOACTIVE!" The humans instantly backed away with a hurry, while the Cybertronians remained. "Arcee, Knockout, get back as well."

"What? Why?" Arcee asked, then Knockout looked back to Starscream who had his head cocked to one side with a smile.

"I think this kind of radioactivity can affect Cybertronians, get back." Knockout said as he backed away as well, Arcee looked back at Starscream who seemed intrigued by their interactions with one another.

"Radioactive...oh, that's probably from my fuel source. Since Energon is near gone from this world I must rely on radioactive material to keep me going….it maybe the reason I'm so….unique now." His head snapped to the side quicker then it should.

"It must of mess up his head, he's so...creepy now, more than before." Miko commented.

Arcee pulled her pistols, "No matter, all we need is distance, only long ranged weapons against him."

Starscream laughed at the sight, "You think you can beat me? Oh, when I'm done with you I'll have proper parts to make myself anew once more."

Both Cybertronians shuddered at the thought.

"Now then," His large claw extended into deadly talons, on both hands. "Lets see how long you last!" He laughed maniacally as he charged them, his first target was Arcee.

All their radioactive sensors began to crackle as he closed the distance, to fast for any to react as Starscream slammed Arcee back a few feet just before she went into the river below.

She placed her guns away, knowing she had to get close and personal.

Arcee lept into action slicing down with her arm blades, but they simply scrapped across the surface of the seekers armor. She went for a roundhouse kick only to be stopped by his enlarged arm. With greater strength than previously known he threw her behind him like a rag doll.

Buzzsaws came slamming down on Starscream's shoulders, trying to dislodge his arms. But grabbing Knockout's arms he threw him foward, skidding across the ground with a ear split screech.

"Hey ugly!" He turned in surprise as a sledgehammer made contact with his face sending down the bridge they just came down from.

Lolita charged the unknown seeker of similar build to her companions slamming the hammer down where his legs were just a moment ago before he uses that momentum to spring himself up hitting her in the face.

Starscream smiled widely in victory before a axe slammed down on his left arm, a large gash appeared as glowing green liquid poured from it. He screamed in agony and looked to see the human the Autobots once protected standing their with a hate in her eyes and a axe in hand.

"Well, this is new. You were never my size before…" Miko taunted as she came down with another swing only for his massive right arm to catch the blade, he pulled her in real close.

"Then, it'll be more fun to gut you slowly, my dear!" He purred back at her, then kicked her in the chest sending her into a car with a audible crunch as the rusted metal buckled under the force.

Then a shot pinged off his helm, he grimaced in agony at the helmache produced by it to see Jack a few feet away with a pistol, Starscream stood and was about to charge when quicker then he thought he switched to a Hunting Rifle and fired, the bullet made his helm snap back this time as the optic was shot out.

He screamed and clutched his broken optic and looked back up to see the rest of the group getting to their feet, angered by the outcome he ran to the side of the bridge and vaulted over, splashing down into the murky river below and disappearing from sight.

Everyone breathed heavily, taking a moment to take in what just happened.

Lolita bellowed out, "Is everyone alright?"

She received mixed replies but for the most part they were fine.

"As long as no one has major injuries will save the stimpacks, just drink some water and lets get going, that fight might draw unwanted attention." They all took a moment to drink or in the Cybertronians case just to vent a little more before the continued on.

As they walked, Knockout looked at Arcee who was deep in thought.

"You think that will happen to us?" He asked, snapping her out of thoughts.

"If we do what he did, then yes, we just need to find a way to keep ourselves alive until we can figure a way home." Her optics never left the road in front of them as they went on.

"Arcee...do you think there's-"

"Yes." She cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask and she didn't want think about the Autobots becoming as twisted as Starscream.

Finally, they made it to their destination, it was a three building complex with a U-shape, in the center was a greek style entrance with columns and a dome further in the building.

"Come now, we must not falter, you're friend depends on it." Lolita urged them on, as they walked into the courtyard and entered the building itself.

* * *

Starscream vented heavily as he crawled out of the river downstream from where he fell in. He smashed to ground in defeated hate, his optic still bleed and crackled with broken bits still shifting and falling out.

"I will end you all…"He hacked up some of the water and began to stand when he heard of voice.

"Starscream, what a surprise!" A sickening voice called, he looked up to see several humans and non feral ghouls standing a few feet from him, one stood out from the crowd, their armor and clothing was mismatched and savage.

"Raiders, you are fools to think you can win….wait...how do you know my name?"

The tallest one snickered, "Aw Screamer doesn't remember us, so sad. Ah well, no matter, he is insane after all, take him."

Then the sounds of gunshots ringed out, then silence.


	8. Arc I, Rebirth:Tension

_Chapter 8-Tension_

 _No One's POV_

They entered the building into a large common area where the dome above them lay. It was in ruins, have been mostly abandoned for several hundreds of years. Debris littered everywhere and the smell of mold, decay and stale air hung like a thick smoke, though never obscuring their vision.

"Start looking for a mechanical body, or parts of one." Lolita commanded the group and they began scanning the area.

They split into pairs, Arcee and Jack while Knockout and Miko searched together with Lolita being the odd one out.

As Arcee and Jack searched down some of the ruined halls, Arcee spoke.

"You know, you handled yourself well back there." He looked at her, coming out of a daze of shorts.

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

When Arcee spoke I was snapped out of my thought process, sure, I did handle myself relatively well. But it didn't matter much, when snapped me out before my thoughts were thinking back to my Mother, if she were here she'd rip him a new one for engaging a deranged Decepticon.

"I suppose, it was nothing, just instinct." I forced out as she waited for an answer.

She frowned slightly, concern washing over her. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cee. Lets just keep focus on the task at hand, I don't want to fail." _Again_ , the word left unsaid as I moved slightly away from her.

* * *

 _Arcee's POV_

As he moved away my growing worry was only slightly diminished. I had never seen him like this, he seemed determined yet downtrodden. He was struggling with something, but what remained behind his facade, one that would take awhile to tear down.

I felt like I was already failing my mission, I could protect my partner and the humans from physical threats, but, mental ones was a whole different game.

But, for now at least I can begin to make up for it in finding a new body for the youngest among us.

* * *

 _Miko's POV_

As we searched another hall of the main area I kept my eye on Knockout, ever since we came out here he was different. He was cooperative, he was talking to Arcee like the war didn't exist, he was just...different. Of course I almost forgot the biggest thing, even though his paint is different when he became scratched up he didn't complain.

"Knockout," I asked, he looked up from where he was digging through rubble. "What are you playing at?"

He looked confused. "What are you implying?"

"You are acting differently, so, I want to know what are you playing at?" I questioned again, flipping my axe lazily in my hand.

He huffed, "I am trying to do what you are doing, surviving this death world, if you hadn't notice we can't survive without help!"

"Survival, of course. You want to save your own hide, just like a Decepticon." I narrowed my eyes.

* * *

 _Knockout's POV_

This human was getting under my plating, to call me out for simply surviving!? And now this? I shouldn't expect anything less from the Wrecker's charge, I can see the glint in her eyes, she's looking for the next battle, there was also something else unidentifiable but I knew I had seen it before in someone else, but what was it? Ah, no time to dwell on such things, not with her waiting for my answer.

"Miko, was it?" I mocked, she narrowed her eyes even further, "We are in new territory, and from what we've seen before in this world nothing matters but living to the next day, and from my point of view, the Autobots and Decepticons don't exist here, they might be all as deranged as what Starscream has become."

Her eyes widened, probably thinking about her partner in such a state.

"So, I suggest you put your differences aside, before it gets us all killed." Then I walked away.

* * *

 _Lolita POV_

After a hour of searching we made our way back to the main part of the building, everyone brought some parts they had managed to find, I looked at them with a pleased look.

"Well done, people, with this I'll be able to construct something for Rafael."

That is when I noticed the tension between the humans and cybertronians respectfully. It seemed I must of missed something, but, as I have come to observe them more I am able to see what the tension is caused by, but, I can't say with certainty it is what I think it is.

But, before I could ask what was wrong, the door burst open and pour in a group of ten people. All of them wore mismatched armor and had crude weapons and savage looks.

"Raiders." I hissed, the others took stances behind me as I was the biggest of them in my battle suit.

One stepped out of the crowd of humans and non feral-ghouls stepped a very tall and imposing figure, this human was female with a bald head, rusted metallic scrap armor with spikes everywhere and a cloak thrown around them, their grey eyes burned into us with a sense of pride and plans.

"So, their are untouched Cybertronians. That is intriguing, my boss will love to meet you fine creations, but I don't need the humans or the battle robot." She sneered at the non cybertronians, Lolita roared.

"Cut the crap Raider, who do you think you are?!" She smirked.

"The name is Fortune, robot." Lolita's white eyes widened.

"Fortune, you are Fortune!? Well, meeting you must be my unlucky day." She growled to herself.

"Who the heck is Fortune?" Miko looked at Lolita, Fortune laughed.

"You seriously don't know who I am!? Well, this really is you're unlucky day. I am the leader of Red Hands Clan, one of the most ruthless Raider clans this place has ever heard of!" She proclaimed, they could now see that the wore red gloves or had their bare hands painted red.

Lolita went on, "Their known for cutting their victims hands off as well as tearing down an technology to be given to their 'Boss', a benefactor of the clan."

"Now that you're all caught up, me and the boys are itching for a fight, take the cybertronians, kill the rest."


	9. Arc I, Rebirth:Strength

_Chapter 9-Strength_

 _No Ones POV_

The group took shelter behind rubble as gunfire rained down all the around them. Each of them where firing back at the Raiders with their long range guns, but none of them could land a killing blow, split between to rubble piles, Lolita shouted above the fire.

"We need to fall back!" Jack then yelled.

"How?! There's no cover!" They could her Fortune laughing over the gunfire.

Lolita grinded her jaw in frustration, her mind raced but she couldn't see a way out. Then, the gunfire stopped when Miko's voice shouted out.

"Fortune, I have a prospect!" The Raider's looked to Fortune who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Who said that, stand and show yourself!" She called out, slowly Miko came out even with Arcee and Jack's protest.

Miko smirked, a gleam in her eye, she looked to the others with a small nod, the silent message was received when they realized she had a hand on her shotgun and axe.

Fortune stepped forward standing over Miko, "You have my attention, what is it?"

"For someone named Fortune, you are certainly unfortunate to have met us." She was confused for a moment before Miko slipped into a low battle stance before pulling her weapons and firing, the scatter shot crossed her torso and head and she fell back howling in pain.

Before the Raiders could react with almost unnatural speed she threw the axe into the head of one and firing another shot taking the head of the closest Raider. The gunfire then rocketed past her as the rest of the gang took out the rest of the Raiders.

Clenching her wounds, Fortune stood unsteadily. She looked at the bloody room, then at Miko with the approaching humans, robot and cybertronians behind her. Miko was covered in blood, Fortune's blood and some of the Raider's as well, there was a glint of familiarity she recognized.

Ambition and Strength, the same as her's, she smiled.

"Very good, girl. You might make a good Raider, if you didn't have such...poor company, I'm afraid this is when we part ways, but not before karma have it's taste of flesh."

Quicker then they could react she had pulled a pistol and fired, Miko tried to dodge out of the way but it was too late.

Pain bloomed in her shoulder as the shot when straight through it, she fell to the ground screaming in pain as Fortune made her escape. The rest of the gang quickly came to her aid.

"MIKO!" Jack held her as Lolita pushed the cybertronians out of the way and taking out a stimpack and thrusting it near the wound, she screamed again but soon the pain subsided.

The wound, while not fully healed stopped bleeding and stitched up for the most part, bandages were still applied.

"Alright, she should be okay, we really need to get back to the Vault though." Lolita said, "Can you walk?"

Miko nodded her head but still had Jack helping her along the way as the quickly made their way back to the Vault, just as the Sun disappeared from the horizon.

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

It had been three days since we had returned, Lolita had returned to her body and was madly working to get all the pieces together for the body. In the meantime Miko was still recovering, Knockout was researching the hell out of what materials Lolita had on the wastes while Arcee trained.

As for me, I sat in my room, unable to rest a muscle. I had barely slept the last few days. I didn't want to sleep, the nightmares were constant. After having witnessed Miko's injury and the fact they came near death two times to many, it had my mind racing in unwanted ways.

The _guilt_ was always there, festering beneath my skin, it welled even more now with the events the past day.

I held my head, the headache seemed to like a jackhammer.

Then something clinked onto the floor from under the bed, I looked to see a box underneath the bed and a spring that had fallen onto it.

I took the box and opened it to find several strings with two vials on them, a label on each of them read the following.

 _"Psychobuff?"_ I asked the open air, I quickly turned to my Pipboy and researched this stuff, it turned out to be a enhancer of strength and a reducer of pain, physical and mental.

This is it, a answer to the pain, the guilt that was so deep and so dark I didn't know if I could redeem myself. This will help them, screw it if it's a drug, it is for the betterment of the group, it will bring me my redemption that I want.

I took a syringe, and _slammed_ it down into my exposed arm, and finally I felt like had the power to accomplish all that I had set out to do.

* * *

 _Unknown POV_

He could only hear whispers, voices familiar and new around him. He could feel that something was wrong, he was dipping in and out. Something wanted to pull him into an abyss, but he always managed to hold out against the black tide.

Many times it told him to give up, to let him be consumed, to relax.

But he knew if he did, it mean death and he wasn't ready to die just yet.

Suddenly, he could hear the sounds of machinery and tools, some sounds he was used to, someone was building something and the amount of time it took meant it was delicate and important.

Then, a new voice came, not the black tide that only sought his destruction.

" _It is alright, come, be whole once more, be more than what you were. Come and see the new world you will know to be a second home…."_

It was a strong female voice, soft and caring like someone begging a loved one to come back from the brink of death's grasp.

And with determination, he opened his eyes.

Thus, he was reborn.


	10. Arc I Rebirth:Rebirthing(Arc I Complete)

_Chapter 10-Rebirthing_

 _Raf's POV_

In and out, the fading of noises and voices, panicked and worried, calm and determined. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I had been asleep, teetering on the edge of death for sometime, then something pulled me back and with renewed power I had never felt before.

Suddenly, my dark vision light up with orange text, it read:

 _Boot Up Protocol: Initiated_

 _Scanning Systems…..Scan Complete_

 _Power Core-100% Percent Charged, Fully Operational_

 _Self Repair System-Fully Operational_

 _Sensory Systems-Fully Operational_

 _Energy Coils-Fully Operational_

 _Internal Systems-Fully Operational_

 _Start Up Initialized, Onlining Optics….._

My 'eyes' opened, a first they were blinded by a light above, I raised my 'hand' to block out the light but I stopped. I snapped up staring at my 'body', no longer flesh but metal!

I could still feel, I touched my face, slightly warm, I didn't need to breath but the involuntary action still went through its paces. There was a reflective piece of metal, I plucked it from the table near me and looked in shock at my reflection.

I was made of white and silver metal, I was covered with light armor around my body with wires and cables exposed where the metal ended, hydraulics were visible on my legs and arms, my hands were interakite and claw like with three fingers and thumb, my eyes were pure orange and cords hung from my head, black and pushed back ending near my shoulders.

I saw a small switch near my jaw and in curiosity I flipped it, a mask encompassing my face, it had round orange glass eye holes to see through with orange biolights crisscrossing the mask in a unique design.

Even though it was shocking, it looked pretty cool.

Then something that my human ears would've never picked up was the faint footfalls of someone approaching this makeshift lab, quickly I hid behind one of the three pods as the door to the room opened up and a figure stepped through.

It was a robot, similar in build to me but female. Her blue and white armor was unique with the smallest patterns inlayed in it that no human eye could ever pick up, her white glowing eyes similar to mine, she came in before stopping at where I used to lie.

"Ah, I knew I shouldn't have started the downloading process without me presence." She vented grasping her helm as if she had a headache, then her head snapped up before looking straight at me.

"Oh good, you're still here I-" Not letting the robot finished I bolted out of the room, she cried out in surprise but it grew distant as I ran down the halls.

The halls were old, and rusted. Like an old bunker, I ran past other rooms looking for a way out, to contact my friends, Bumblebee, I need to know he's alright. I ran without needing a break, I rounded the corner only to be slammed against the wall hard, I let out a slight pained squeak as my internal systems blared warnings.

I looked up to see a male figure wearing slightly worn clothing, a simple black shirt and cargo pants with combat boots, but I recognized the face, even though it was twisted into anger, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess, veins popping in his neck.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" He shouted, I barely recognized him, it was Jack but something was...different.

I didn't care though, the fact that he seemed hostile was enough for me to run. I ran but I could heard him following me, I was terrified. The corridors twist and turned, I ran and ran and ran, till I found a reinforced door.

I turned the dial on the door and it swung open and ran outside, only to stop in my tracks.

I looked out in horror and shock, the skyline of a far off city but it was in ruins. Green clouds hung over it with lightning striking everywhere, the plants were dead, I saw a dead animal nearby, everything was dead and wrong.

"What….happened?"

"We will explain." A voice called out, I turned to see the robotic woman again and several figures behind her.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, travelling dimensions and time itself and all that led up to this moment, my 'rebirth'. Learning about this world made me realize that this was something we had to escape, even though Miko seemed to be enjoying himself.

Knockout still worries me though, but Arcee was here to keep him in check.

Jack...he had me worried, he spent much of his time training and in his room, and he seemed different. More aggressive and stronger than usual. He was just...off.

Lolita was a great new friend, she was kind and understanding but also intelligent. She was like me, in every way now I suppose and she taught me new tricks even I didn't know. And I taught her about our world and history, she seemed very intrigued and I was happy to indulge her.

This world was very different and after learning everything I know what I must do, I have to find a way home, I am the only one who could with Lolita's help. I must gather all the technology I can.

For better or for worse, I will not fail.


	11. Arc II, Power:Risky Business

_**A/N: Hello Everyone, hope your enjoying the show so to speak, man this is the longest chapter I think I wrote, ever, anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter as we dive into the next arc in this story. And yes these are arc story lines within the story, helps me split the story up into workable chunks, the first arc was the whole get Raf a body so he don't die which I am calling the Rebirth, while this arc I'm calling Power and is going to broadly focus on Miko and her motivations with elements of the others in their(don't worry I ain't shunting Jack aside)**_

 _ **But enough rambling, let the new arc begin!**_

 _Chapter 11-Risky Business_

 _No One's POV_

It had been a month since Rafael had reawakened in his new form, during that time he grew accustomed to everything. Knockout had been researching everything he could, even more so then the others when they got a crash course from Lolita. On the side he trained with Arcee how to handle himself better in combat, but he wasn't the only one.

Both Jack and Miko trained with Arcee and Lolita both, gaining more knowledge in fighting.

Jack, other then training, was very reserved and kept to himself but when he came out he was aggressive and moody, and his strength seemed greater then before, as if he worked out constantly. But, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked tired. This is due to the _Psychobuff,_ he was using it more and more, and he was running out.

Miko worked the hardest on training, she advanced farther than anyone and studied many weapons to be familiar with them all, just in case, she told everyone. Miko was clamoring to get out again, after recovering from her wounds, she wanted Fortune dead and no one could blame her.

Arcee had been training the others on the side while she did her own thing and that was researching the Wastelands just as much as Knockout, joining him in the endeavor, they both seemed to have a mutual respect for each others wish to live and protect the others to some capacity anyways.

Finally, Lolita, she was helping Rafael in adjusting. But in her free time, away from training both Raf and Miko in combat she considered ways to bring them back, back to their world, if she could get their she could learn so many things.

But for now, things were quiet, until during the middle of the night an alarm ringed out.

* * *

 _Lolita POV_

I powered on in a panic as the alarm rang out, I knew what the alarm meant and I raced out of my Recharging Chamber down the halls, Arcee, Knockout, and Rafael stepped out their personal rooms as well with concern and tiredness as they watched me race down the hall.

I finally came to the entrance way that lead outside only to stare in disbelief.

The others came up behind me, staring at the open door in shock.

"They're gone…" Arcee looked around her then looked back to the open.

"No..Jack, Miko!" She realized what I had, somehow, they got out, but why?

Why leave the safety of the Vault? In the middle of the night of all times?

* * *

 _Two Days Ago…._

 _No One's POV_

It was early in the morning, the rest were still asleep but two people were awake. Miko and Jack were sparring in the training room, in the month since their mission they had slightly changed their appearances.

Miko hated the Vault Suit as she complained it was itchy, so after some scrounging Lolita found a new outfit for her standards. Lolita called it the science scribe armor, but she didn't care, it looked a cool enough to Miko. She also chose some welding goggles and braided her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, she also shaved the sides of head.

Jack on the other hand seemed to change it due to unknown reasons, he wore road leathers with sturdy leather armor on top, his hair was also slightly different with it getting longer and unkempt.

Jack blocked an attack from Miko with speed and tried to get her onto the ground, he succeeded and she was on her back with her feet swept out from her, she grunted as she hit and looked up to the slightly cocked eyebrow and smile of Jack, she said.

"You got lucky, Darby." She got up and took a defensive position.

They went at this for a couple of minutes each gaining on each other before long they became tired and stopped for a break just for a moment.

"Something's been bothering me, Jack." Miko admitted after a moment of silence, he looked to her, his bloodshot eyes staring at her.

"What is it?" He asked, she sighed.

"You've been hiding something, I know it and don't try to deny it, we all know you're hiding something, so, what is it?" She did always like to pry, Jack thought to himself.

"If I tell you, will you not judge?" He looked almost desperate, she sighed.

"Fine, go on." He nodded, he ran his hand through his messy hair, before he went for a side bag he had, and he pulled out a strange syringe, empty now of course.

"What used to be in this was _Psychobuff_ , it dulls pain and enhances strength to a degree. I've….been experimenting with it, it has side effects, like aggression. But it is truly wonderful how it can just make everything seemly within reach."

She looked at him with a slightly shocked expression.

"Never knew you were turn into a junkie, especially with a nurse for a mother." She commented, trying to process the new information.

"Well she's not here, and I need this, it helps me feel like I could do anything, like saving us all from this mess we're in." Miko stood up and paced the room.

"Hm, so let me get this straight, you became an addict just so you could save us?" He nodded, she laughed dryly. "Ha, Jack, my friend, unlike the others may have you believe I don't want to be saved!"

He looked at her with wide eyes, "What? Don't you miss home, your family, Bulkhead, anything and everything?!"

She turned her back on him, "Trust me, I miss some of that stuff, but it's not this." She gestured everywhere. "Here we can forge our own destinies, not to conform to our society. We can do whatever the hell we want!? It's the ultimate freedom and those that cross us or dare to say it's not possible will answer to my gun."

He thought for a moment, "I promised myself that I would redeem myself for the slight I have caused everyone, can that really be achieved if we remained in this world forever?"

"Redemption? Jack, this isn't a curse it's a gift. This all happened because of you, with this world now anything is possible, but, if you want to redeem yourself there is something you can help me with…" He looked up at her, hopeful.

"How? How can I be of help?" He asked, she smirked, ' _I should use my words more often, who knew I was a good manipulator.'_ She thought.

"You can help by realizing my dream, first step, we kill Fortune for what she did to me. Then, we scout out the other factions that govern these wastes and decide who is in our best interest to team up with. And maybe, we also kill this Boss of Fortune's that sent her out to kill us."

He thought for a moment, this was his chance, to help out those he had caused pain.

"But, is that what Raf wants?" She scowled.

"Oh come on, Jack. Don't think about him, Raf is perfectly content to let you not redeem yourself after all, he basically locked himself away so that he could focus on 'other things more important'. Raf lost his body, do you really think he'll forgive you?!" She hissed into his ear, she paced around where he sat.

"But I-" He was cut off.

"No, Jack, no buts. This is reality, but don't worry, I will forgive you, I will give the redemption that you need. You don't need to prove anything to Raf, he is a lost cause but if you help me then I will help you." She sat down next to him, she pushed her goggles up, her amber eyes glinting with a sinister glare though it went unnoticed by Jack who was in deep in thought.

"If you say so, then I'll help you. But what about Arcee?" She scowled at him.

"Jack, I think you know the answer to that question, the reason she's training you is to toy with you. She wants you to think you're helping but really you're showing your weaknesses and when she is done toying around she'll either kill you or abandon you, so stop thinking and just... _listen to me, alright?"_

After a moment of silence he replied.

"Your words are all that matter." She smiled in victory.

"Then let's get started, first step in this whole plan, getting out of this hole in the ground."

* * *

 _Present Day….._

 _Arcee's POV_

We stood in the lab, the door was sealed shut again and this time Lolita locked it with a personal password. Lolita came back from checking the rest of Vault for anything, she came back with a hardened look on her face.

"My Pip-Boy is missing as well as some rations, medical supplies, guns and ammo. And they raided my Cap Stash, so that's gone too." She said while walking to the computer and beginning to write down stuff they had just lost that needed to be resupplied with.

"But why? Why would they do something so...dangerous?" I asked, a feeling of guilt wash over me, I should've protected them better, I let my guard down and now they were gone. I was failing my mission.

Raf was the one to respond, having gone out for just a moment.

"I found something," All optics turned to him as he held out a note, "It reads; _To Whoever Finds this, Jack and myself are leaving, permanently. We have decided to see what this world can offer us, don't come looking for us, this is your only warning. Anyways, I hope you all have a good life or whatever you decide to do, we are going out there to settle scores and forge our own destinies, Signed Miko Nakadai and Jackson Darby."_

"Settling scores?" Knockout asked, then it dawned on him. "Wait, they can't mean Fortune and her Boss, right?!"

"It's the only logical conclusion, she did shoot Miko in the shoulder, she may have taken offense to that. And went out to dish out wastelander type justice." They all looked at her funny.

"People killing other people for vengeance is a common thread in the Wastes, anyways, we need to find them quick, there are many things out there that will kill them if we don't hurry."

"But where do we start?" Raf asked, they all looked to the AI with hope in their optics.

"We need info and reliable people to help us track down them, and I know were we should try…." She turned to the computer typing away, Knockout asked.

"Who?" She turned to them, a small smile across her face.

"The Commonwealth Minutemen." A symbol appeared on the screen of a blue background, with a white lightning bolt crossing over a rifle with three stars around it.

"They may be our only hope." Were Lolita's final words as we cut to black.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, At the Same Time…._

 _No One's POV_

A lone figure stood in front of a hole in the wall of building, he was in one of the tallest buildings in all of Boston, Trinity Tower, behind him stood a large super mutant with a spiked helmet wearing minimal armor. The figure looked out over Boston, as if looking for something.

The figure was not human, nor super mutant. He was robotic, alien, cybertronian as he called himself. His colors had long faded only to be replaced with a dull grey and white, his faceplate was covered by a mask that mimicked a skull but with metal and glass optic holes made of red glass.

He didn't stand on his legs though as his legs were missing to a point, seemingly having been torn off from the middle of thigh on the right and the knee on the left. What held him aloft were six flexible appendages with claws at the end of them.

His arms remained intact but the once blunted edges had become razor sharp. And on his wrist rested a Pip-Boy.

"Fist," The cybertronian said, looking over his shoulder at the super mutant. "Do well to remember my words, I hope you can honor the deal we just made?"

The super mutant nodded before the cybertronian walked to the edge of the tower.

The mutant asked, "Wait, what's name?"

He looked back again, his extra appendages grabbing onto the edges of the hole close to the top floor of the tower, like the spokes of a wheel they grasped the edges and he said.

"My name is irrelevant, but you can simply call me the Boss."

His appendages let go of the whole and fell backwards, Fist ran to the edge seeing that he not falling but was 'spider climbing' down the tower, it made his green skin crawl, but it was worth it.

All he head to do, was find these pure cybertronians and he'd be set, just as the Boss had promised him.


	12. Arc II, Power:Cindergaze and Lowhide

**_A/N: Alright, second chapter in the new arc! First we focus on Miko and Jack, don't worry though I will be alertnating from each prespetive for each chapter, so the next one will focus on the rest of the crew, so enjoy! Also don't be afraid to review or comment below, I do read them all, but anyways lets do this!_**

 _Chapter 12-Cindergaze and Lowhide_

 _Miko's POV_

In the dead of night we snaked our way East heading for a location that we could stay the night and stock up on more supplies. With no info on the location of Fortune or her Boss, so we were heading to a major settlement which wasn't far from the Vault, which wasn't favorable, but it was the only option.

A few minutes after leaving the Vault we arrived at the major settlement, a Baseball stadium, known as the Fenway Park, now Diamond City. But there was a large door blocking the entrance and a intercom.

I pressed the intercom and it buzzed to life with a tired voice, "The Gate's closed, come back in the morning."

"Hey, let us in!"

It buzzed again, "Listen miss, I can't let you in now, please come back in the morning."

"We're new here, we don't know the dangers, please, let us in." I pleaded while rolling my eyes.

The person sighed, "Fine, I can't ignore people in trouble."

The large doors rose up, creaking loudly as it shifted up to reveal the reception area of the old stadium. Standing there was some guard looking types but wearing umpire protective gear and helmets that was heavily modified, with guns and bats in hand of course, one stood out from the rest without his helmet, he had blond hair and tired green eyes.

"Look don't cause any trouble here you too, we have orders to kill anyone who may be a Synth and if you are one of them, then count your days, I hope you prove me wrong."

Jack spoke up, "Of course, don't worry we won't be staying long anyways."

"Good." He said before letting both of us pass.

We walked up the stairs and through a short tunnel to reach the intercity, the field was now covered with buildings ramshackled together with other buildings built further into the stands themselves, we took a moment, in the dead of night to see how much craftsmanship and ingenuity these people really had.

"Come on, I'm tired let's rest." I motioned for Jack to follow me and like the lost puppy that he was he did.

We walked down the stairs when a door to a nearby building opened and a man in pastoral garb stepped out.

"You two look tired, are you looking for a place to stay the night?" He asked, his voice calm and wise.

"Yeah, know of any place?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Not really, but you can stay at the chapel if you like, free of charge." I sighed, I guess it was better than paying to sleep somewhere.

"Thanks, I guess." He smiled and welcomed us in, it was not a big chapel but we each took a pew and bedded down for the night, though I kept my shotgun at the ready for anything.

* * *

I awoke to a empty chapel barring Jack and the Pastor. I quickly awoke Jack and we gathered our things, I finally was able to count the Caps I stole, in total there was 230 caps. I didn't know the equivalent in our money so I didn't know if it was a lot or not.

I looked up to the Pastor to actually examine him, last night I was to tired too. He had a strange complexion, it seemed he was suffering some pigmentation loss, but nonetheless he had a darker complexion with no hair on his head but a brown beard, and his eyes were brown.

"Hey," I got his attention. "What's your name?"

"Ah, I beg your pardon, my name is Pastor Clements." He said with a smile, I stood and shook his hand.

"Our names are…" I hesitated, I wasn't sure if we should be telling people our names, it make it easier for us to be tracked down. "...Cindergaze and Lowhide."

"Nice to meet you two, you seem new here, anything I can help with?" I looked to Jack who seemed annoyed with the new name but kept his mouth shut.

"Actually, we are looking to by some things and maybe find some info on a Raider gang called the Red Hand Gang." He looked shocked at me.

"The Red Hand Gang?! Girl, it would be wise if you didn't seek them out, their some of the nastiest of the Raider gangs out their, are you sure you want to go looking for them?" I narrowed my eyes and adjusted my goggles.

"You don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do, Clements." I hissed and he bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place to judge." I rolled my eyes.

"Tch, whatever. Can you point us in the right direction? _If you wouldn't mind?_ " I mocked him slightly, he frowned a little but replied.

"You can find anything here, Miss. This is where the Market place is located basically at the center of everything here in the Commonwealth. As for info on you're gang, I'd ask the Diamond Security, they may be able to point you in the right direction."

I nodded with a satisfied smile, and turned to Jack-or well, Lowhide.

"Come on, we need to get moving." He nodded and followed me out the door, but not before the Pastor stopped him momentarily before we moved on.

We came to a large market place bustling with people, some who gave us strange looks. I ignored them and headed around looking for a vendor of ammo and guns. We had taken extra guns to sell in order to receive better equipment.

After trading and buy for things we had some basic equipment like rope, bedrolls and more medical supplies and rations. But we traded up in our weapon departments.

I was now equipped with Combat Rifle that was modified with faster rate of fire and accuracy and I kept the axe but also added dual Pipe Guns. Jack wanted to keep his Rifle but I convince to modify it and he went all out, the entire gun was changed to be more accurate, better reloading and more silent. His 10mm now had a faster firing rate. He also gained a switchblade at my behest.

At this point our extra guns are gone, most of our caps were gone and we were ready, now we just need info.

I approached a Security Guard and asked.

"Hey do you know where the whereabouts of the Red Hand Gang is?" He looked at me in shock before saying.

"Sorry Miss, I'm stationed here inside. But I've been hearing that Mayor Roberts has been looking into the Red Hand Gang as they have been skirmishes on the edge of the perimeter."

"Ah, and where is he?" He pointed up to a upper area in the stands with a large elevator at the top. "Thanks." And I dragged Jack towards the office of the Mayor.

As I waited for the elevator lowered I took in the people of Diamond City, mostly human with a scattering of what I believe were Ghouls, basically corpses walking about, in a crude sense anyways.

We finally made it to the top where the office lay, in front of a door sat a women at a desk talking to a man in finer clothing with light grey hair and blue eyes with sun worn skin.

"Why hello! What can I do you for?" The man asked, he seemed cheery for his older age.

"Hey...I was informed you may know the whereabouts of the Red Hand Gang?" He shook his head, narrowed eyes.

"Yes, those cretins. I am not aware of their base of operations but they seem to always come from the North and Northwest but other then that I don't know where they are coming from. But strangely as of late there have been less and less sightings of them around Diamond City." I looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Do you know what's causing it? I heard that their leader works for someone named the Boss."

His eyes widened, "The Boss?! That would explain things then, we don't know where this Boss came from but from what I heard he hires Raider gangs, Gunner's and Super Mutants as if his building an army, or more like scavengers army anyways."

"I see, well at least we have a direction, thank you Mayor Roberts." I shook his hand and he asked.

"What may you're names be by the way?" His secretary also looked curiously at us.

"Cindergaze and Lowhide." They looked even more curiously, "Our parents were interesting folks." I commented and it seemed to bring the attention away from it.

"Well it was nice to meet you and I wish you luck." He said before turning away and heading behind the door.

We headed back down and towards the exit.

"We now have a direction, let's get moving, I don't like being this close to the Vault." I looked to Jack who seemed even more tired, he must have been going through with Withdrawal.

I took out _Psychobuff_ that I had bought but had not told him off as soon as we were away from Diamond City security walls.

"Where…?" He asked trying to grab it, but I pulled it away.

"You only get this when I say so, got it? Piss me off, you get nothing. Please me by speaking when only spoke too and doing as I say, then you'll get more. Understand?" He nodded his head quickly, just staring at the syringe.

I handed it to him and he used it right away, with a smile I led the way further North away from the City and towards _my_ ultimate goal.


	13. Arc II, Power:One Step Behind

_Chapter 13-One Step Behind_

 _Lolita POV_

We set out in the morning, we needed to find where they were heading and so we made our way to the nearest outpost of the Commonwealth Minutemen to gain some aid in locating them, as it's near impossible to track someone down in the Wastelands especially for those who didn't know how to track, one skill I wished I learned now.

Anyways, the nearest outpost of Minutemen was located nearby Diamond City, a former police station simply known as Police Precinct 8. There a Company of Minutemen that I have good relations with resided.

"Can you trust these guys to even find Miko and Jack?" Arcee asked, still skeptical of asking for outside help.

I looked back to her, we were currently walking down the dirt path that lead to Vault 81 heading around the reservoir and towards the roads.

"I'm sure Arcee, me and Colonial Bren go way back since he and his Company have saved my tin can hide from a few scraps." She still didn't looked convinced and I couldn't blame her either.

Out of everyone, Arcee was the most anxious to find the missing pair. It's like she felt it was her duty to protect these kids and I guess since Jack was assigned to her to be his guardian she really had a right too, as Knockout appeared to be on the other side of their war back in their home dimension.

When we ventured out this time we had Raf with us this time, even if he seemed more nervous then the others when they went out the first time. Raf, not really being made to be a fighter more so a techie kinda kid. And yes, even with an adult built frame he was still mentally a kid, thusly I didn't want him right in the fighting.

Instead of getting a battle form like I do, we decided it was best if we just made him look more 'human'. So we found some clothing for him to wear along with some armor, he wore now a Vault 81 suit with Protector's left and right arm guards and the Apocalypse chest piece armor.

As I incite with everyone, I also wanted him to have a weapon but he was very against it, but I eventually got him to take the Frag Grenades, Some Molotov Cocktails, Mines, and the essentials for making traps like trip wires and the such. I also somehow managed to convince him to wield a pistol called the Gainer and to have a combat knife on him.

I'd say I would want him to be more heavily armed but it was as far as I could get before he shut down on me, figuratively speaking.

Everything else about the rest of our group stayed much the same, though as time wore on the paintjobs of Knockout and Arcee were getting scratched up and dinged making them more intimidating to look at with all the muted colors they sported.

But I have noticed them become more sluggish as of late, I will have to ask about that later.

As of the moment, we had to make our way to the Police Present 8 to meet with a old friend of mine.

* * *

 _Arcee's POV_

As we walked the destroyed roads of Boston, I walked beside Knockout with Lolita and Raf in front of us. My mind kept wandering through, my thoughts going back to those days before they disappeared. Trying to look for the signs and coming up with nothing.

"Are you alright?" My helm snapped up to Knockout who looked at me with...concern? Even after all this time I could never get used to Knockout being 'friendly'.

"I-I will be, once we find them." I answered a little to quickly, I darted my optics to a ruined building we past.

"You know, I haven't known your human friends for long, but I can see why you keep them around." I looked back at him with surprise, his optics on the road ahead.

"Really?" He nodded with a small smile.

"I don't know if this is the fact that I'm low on Energon but, they have something that is refreshing. A youthful naive spark to them, even if their not as naive as I thought of them once. They make you forget about the war, don't they?"

I laughed dryly, "Yeah, they taught us many things. One being family, which I think is what drives the Autobots more so than anything ever before."

"Family, a human concept I assume?" He asked, I nodded.

"Something that goes deeper than anything, a type of love and devotion that is usually reserved for a small group of people, nothing else compares. Whether by blood or friendship, family is family, and we do anything for each other."

"Wow." He sighed, the only sound was our steps along with the creaking and ambient noises around us as we headed deeper and deeper.

"Yeah, but I guess now that I am here, without the rest of the team, I feel like I have lost a part of my family." I looked away, but I could tell he was side eyeing me.

He sighed again, "Well, maybe this you're chance. A chance to start anew slightly, a new...family I suppose."

I looked back at him in surprise, his face turned slightly away but I could tell on his still white faceplates a slight redness there, my spark flutter for just a moment which made me shake my head and return my optics to the road.

"I thought Decepticons were all the same," I smiled a little, looking back at him. "But, I think you are changing my mind, Knockout."

He looked back, a small smile on his face. "And I guess, there's something about you Autobots that isn't so bad after all."

I looked back to the road, a sort of peace washing over my frame. Even if it was for but a moment, Knockout somehow managed to pull me from a dark thoughts, and for that I was grateful.

Now if only Jack and Miko were here, then all would be right with the world, even in it's decrypted state.

* * *

 _Lolita's POV_

We finally made it to the Station, outside I saw two Minutemen guards. As I approached, the female on the left held up her hand. Both guards, one female and one male, wore old fashion clothing consistent with the American Revelation days, each held a laser musket rifle.

"Hello there, may I ask of your business here?" She asked, her worn out eyes searching for anything funky.

"My name is Lolita, I need to speak to Bren." Her tired eyes widened.

"Oh! My apologies madam, of course, go on right ahead I'm sure Colonial Bren would be happy to see you." She said, straightening her back and letting us pass.

As we entered the building, Raf asked. "They know you just like that?"

"I can tell she's a new recruit, but my name is well known in the Minutemen community, as they have help me, so I have helped them." I said as we made our way deeper into the building.

We finally came to door guarded by two more Minutemen who nodded their heads and let us pass. I opened to door to see a simple office with an american flag behind the chair, sat on said chair was a man in his late fifties with no hair, weathered skin and green eyes, he wore a fancier but worn outfit in the same style as his soldiers and a hat to match that sat on the desk.

He looked up and smiled immediately. "Lolita, why what brings you to my home?"

He stood and shook my hand, "Good to see you to Bren, oh, and I'd like you to met my new friends, Raf, Arcee and Knockout." I gestured to them all.

"Ah, well I see you found yourself more metal people, good on yah, come, tell me what brings you here!" He went back to his desk and sat down, since I wore my battle suit if I tried to sit on the chairs I would break it so I stood instead.

"We are in need of you're best tracker, two friends of ours have run off and we fear they are heading into danger." His expression became more serious.

"How bad are we talking?"

"Raider bad." I replied, his face grew grim.

"Who are they?" I told him of our young human friends and he became very invested.

"So," Arcee asked after all the explanation. "Can you help or not?"

"Oh we certainly can, I send my best tracker to help you search, but first we need a lead, so I'll have one of my scouts go snooping for info in Diamond City, as you and your friends aren't welcomed." I huffed, but I agreed with him, ever since the Broken Mask incident robotic people of any nature were not really welcomed.

"Then get on it." Arcee said with a tone of don't mess with me, Bren nodded and went out of the room to begin preparations.

"So, now we wait?" Raf asked, worried about his friends and time.

"I'm afraid so, without any other leads, we just need to wait and hope their alright out there."


	14. Arc II, Power:The Headcanons

_**A/N: Hello Everyone, we are back with Miko and Jack, lets get this on and please, review and comment as I do appreciate it!**_

 _Chapter 14-The Headcanons_

 _Miko's POV_

As we walked north we came to the same river we had to traverse to get to the CIT Ruins, so knowing the safest route across we crossed the same bridge as we did before but this time heading further north rather than heading west. As we walked through the nearly dead city I pondered to myself.

According to Lolita, it has been 203 years since the bombs dropped.

Since then nothing has changed, like really changed.

Now I don't like to show it but I am smarty than I act and look, though I hate showing it, I know that at least by now humanity should have jumped back up. Now why hasn't it? Well, that would be the mental thinking and the new dice roll that gave humanity a leg short of successfully coming back.

Super Mutants and Ghouls can easily kill a human along with the animals and landscape. Humans are no longer the kings of the world, and were easy targets.

Raiders exemplify the mental thinking of the world, their ways are twisted and inhumane. And to take control of large swaths of land with these forces was nearly impossible.

But it wouldn't be for me.

While Raiders, Super Mutants and the like slaughtered each other I would rise above them, with that power in hand everyone who doubted me would falter.

I swear, every time I tried to help the Bots or anything but breath they stopped me. Just because I was human, I was weak, I was too young and vulnerable. Every time, sure, I wanted to see them in action but who wouldn't?! They were like my heroes, Bulkhead especially.

But, I know they would never make me Wrecker, or an Honorary Autobot. I can tell by the way they act, they think I am powerless, weak, what they think human means to be.

Humans are not weak, nor are we deterred.

I'll prove them wrong, I will take what no one could take before, the Commonwealth will be mine and no one will stop me, not even Fortune and her 'Boss'.

I sighed, I had only begun this journey and yet it felt like I had been out here for years. I looked to my left and a little behind me to see Jack walking beside me, weapon drawn.

He seemed to have calmed, a steeled calm. Must of been the chem I gave him, though it wasn't _Psychobuff_ like I told him. It was a simply blood, now I knew beforehand that he was AB Positive which meant he could receive blood from anyone.

In the end it served its purpose, the Placebo Effect took control and he really believed that it was _Psychobuff_. While I crave power, I don't approve of chem use, it's a crutch and more liable to get you killed.

I smiled at this little fact, a secret I wouldn't divulge anytime soon.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked, breaking my inner thoughts.

I looked to him with a glare, reminding him of my words before and he quickly looked away with his mouth shut.

Jack, he was always the one who got most in the way back home. Always reprimanding me, following and stopping me from my 'fun'. Acting more mature and smarter than me, getting the attention and respect of the others, especially Optimus, I swear he followed the leader like a puppy only second to Arcee and his Mother.

To finally have something over him was amazing, he couldn't talk down to me, stop me from what I want to do. I was free as long as he was under my thumb. That's how this worked, I had to keep him there so that he couldn't stop what was about to happen.

Thusly, I was going to deploy tactics I never thought once to use against others.

Control was the ultimate goal, nothing more nothing less. Whatever I had to do to control him, to steer him on the path I wanted had to be done, no matter how cruel.

And in order to establish that there had to be respect and fear, one of the greatest motivators to making someone 'bend the knee' as they say.

But it would all be pointless if my goals were not met. I had a mission, that would lead to my grand plan.

My first mission was the death of Fortune and her Raiders, then I will learn more of this 'Boss' of her's and go from their.

Not to much of a detailed plan but when you had limited information to go on, then it was a simple mission to begin with.

But as said before the ultimate goal was the Commonwealth and by gauging one of the many factions in the region will I be able to gauge others against them, thusly leading to my victory.

Suddenly, a gunshot nicked my cheek and a voice called out.

"Intruders! Kill them!"

 _Jack's POV_

We stopped dead in our tracks, walking for what seemed like hours we had let our perception of our surroundings slacken, thusly we had walked straight in front of a Raider encampment. I held Modified Hunting Rifle tighter as Miko took her's out and we quickly went to a burned out car hiding behind it as a hail of bullets rained down.

She yelled, "Well!? Don't just sit there!? Move into that building next to us, find a sniper's nest and shoot them!"

I nodded, and in a small gap of interlude of the bullets as they reloaded I dived into the building, rolling to my feet I quickly made my way to the blown out second floor.

I laid down, and neared the edge looking down my scope.

From the height advantage I could see three shooters and two melee attackers, the melee weapon wielding Raiders were closing in on Miko's position. I took aim, pulled in a breath and fired.

My first target was the shooters, a headshot making the skull explode as the body crumpled, the one beside the shooter looked at surprise before he too went down with his neck exploding a bloody mess.

The third shooter starting taking shots at my location, quickly I fired a volley cutting her down too.

When the shooting stopped, Miko took her axe out instead of her rifle and took the two last fighters by surprise, she managed to badly wound one of them with a axe chop to the shoulder.

With a spin she cut into the other's legs, spraying her with blood. Before turning to the other and slamming her axe into his head, with a spartan kick she than swinged her axe up that chopped the prone Raider's throat, almost cutting the head off.

She stood to her full height, covered in blood and gore.

It was intimidating to say the least, she signaled me to come down. I did as I was told and rejoined her on the streets.

She pointed to them, "Search them for valuables."

"Right." I simple said and went to work quickly, finding caps, ammo and chems.

I asked myself many times why I followed her orders, than I was reminded that she had my chems. And she had the plan, she was my ticket to redemption and if that meant I had to deal with her orders for even a little while was all worth it in the end.

After all, why would she lead me down the wrong path, we're friends after all.

We entered the encampment and saw a table with papers, she quickly snatched them up. Reading over them, her eyes glinted with joy and sadistic thoughts, at least I thought it was but it only lasted for a moment, she looked to me and said.

"This is an Outpost of Fortune's gang, we are closing in on her location, but we need to kill all her men before we kill her, so we are going to hit all her outpost and encampments, and this," She showed me a map. "Will lead us there."

She smiled, her glee over the documents were obvious and like a good friend, I smiled with her.


	15. Arc II, Power:Leads and Harsh Facts

_Chapter 15-Leads and Harsh Facts_

 _Lolita's POV_

As we awaited the return of the Scout we had come to rest in a common room the Minutemen had step up. It was simple enough for us to keep ourselves busy with either games or reading. After sometime of that though I remembered my plan earlier to talk to Arcee and Knockout about their sluggishness.

I approached the pair, Arcee was sitting in a chair staring out a partially boarded up window and Knockout was doing light reading across from her.

"I've been meaning to ask something of you both." I said, gathering their attention.

"Shoot." Arcee said, I nodded and took a seat on the floor, Battle suits had disadvantages.

"Are you feeling alright?" They looked at each with perplexed expressions.

Knockout asked, "Excuse me?"

"I have noticed you becoming more sluggish as time wears on, does it have to do with our search?" There red and blue optics lit up in realization before Arcee quickly reassured me.

"No, no, it's not that. We're just low on Energon."

"Energon?" Knockout sighed.

"Yes, we haven't fueled up in ages, but we can't since we know there isn't any out there"

"Wait, are you telling me the only thing keeping you alive is missing from my world and it could cost you your lives!? Why didn't you saying anything beforehand?!" My white eyes were glaring holes into them as they seemed to shrink slightly.

"We were about too, but, then this happened." Arcee said coldly back, looking out of the window again, I vented as I somewhat deflated.

"I'm sorry, but if Starscream has been able to survive without Energon out here then I am sure I can find a way too." The reassurance did little to help the others but it was a promise I was going to keep.

It was then that a Minuteman Soldier ran into the room huffing.

"They found something."

* * *

 _No One's POV_

The group entered the war room that the Minutemen had set up, standing in the room were three people, Colonial Bren, the Scout who they found out to be named Caster and the Tracker Bren talked about, Ripley Anderson.

"Ah good, you're all here. Alright, tell them what you told us Caster." The Colonial took a seat as Caster, leaned against the wall. He was a young man with short ginger hair and green eyes, though he focused on a single spot as he recited what he had learned.

"Two individuals matching your description entered Diamond City last night. After resting the night, they went to the market to sell and buy supplies. After that they headed out of city, getting directions towards the location of the Red Hand Gang, somewhere North, Northwest.'

'They didn't use their real names though, going under the names of Cinderfall and Lowhide. Also, I talked to the Guard outside the City who gave the directions, he says that before they left he overheard a conversation between the two.'

'Apparently, Jack or Lowhide as he's referring himself as is a chem addict. Apparently he's got an addiction to _Psychobuff_ as Cinderfall aka Miko, gave him a syringe, threatening him in the process to do as she said. Then, they headed North and that's all I got."

The room was dead silent, everyone processing the information.

Then Lolita slammed her fist on the metal table in the room, making a dent.

"Son of a bitch! I should've cleared the room of chems!" The others were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asked, Lolita huffed.

"I keep secret stashes of supplies around the Vault, chems, ammo and weapons. I should've cleared his room of my chem stash but I had forgotten and now…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

Arcee growled, "Are you telling me that the reason Jack is a addict is because you FORGOT to remove chems from your stash!? YOU ARE AN AI, HOW DO YOU FORGET!?" She yelled in Lolita's face, Lolita frowned.

"I DON'T KNOW ARCEE! I-I've never forgotten something before, I s-shouldn't have, I…." She was shaking, shock and guilt evident.

Arcee however didn't care, "You better hope he's alive because if he overdoses on this stuff I will end you myself." She storms off, leaving a shocked and silence war room.

Colonial Bren breaks the tension, "I think we all need to process this information, you all rest, while me and Ripley here figure out our next move and gather supplies for the road ahead."

Everyone agreed, leaving to do their separate things.

* * *

 _Knockout's POV_

I found myself on the roof of the station, the sun was setting and the stars were coming out very slowly. But, it was hard to ignore the playback of the whole scene just minutes before. I had always seen Arcee anger, in battle mostly, but in that brief moment I saw a different anger.

It wasn't just anger, it was also concern, not for her or Lolita but for her companion, Jack.

She was anger because she had more reasoning to worry about the kid now.

Somehow, I could sympathize with her. Back home I was always concerned for Breakdown's well being, if he would come back after a mission or not. Always having that fear, I knew what it felt like and when he didn't come back….

"Same idea I guess…" I looked behind me to see Arcee standing there, the anger gone and now replaced with sorrow.

"Yeah, come, sit." She headed my words and sat down next to me.

After some silence, she spoke.

"This is all my fault." I looked to her at shock, quickly I dismissed her.

"No, no. It's not your fault, we are not throwing you a pity party right now, so stop it." But she kept going.

"Yes Knockout it is, if I had been better at my job none of this would have ever happened, it was me that caused him to discover the Autobots in the first place. This where this all started, I should've never gone to town after Cliff's…." She trailed off, I had heard about her recent partner from Starscream.

"Don't blame yourself for any of that, Arcee. You were grieving and wasn't thinking straight, trust me, I know what grief can do to you." My red eyes casted away from the painful memories surfacing again.

"Oh, right. I forgot you…"

"Yeah...so trust me when I say this, that guilt you have is something you can't dwell on. You couldn't have known any of this would happen, the past is the past and you can't go back and you can never see the future.' I grabbed her servo, her blue and pink eyes snapped up to mine.

'You can only live in the present, Arcee. It's the way we live, and if you want to see him again you need to forget the guilt of the past and look to the future with hope, even if it looks hopeless."

The sadness was there faded a little, and a small smile graced her face.

"Thank you, Knockout. I think I needed to hear that." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I just hate seeing other people in the same spot I was when I lost Breakdown." Her smile widened, time didn't seem to matter at the moment for some reason.

As the sun set the rays of the last of the beams were hitting her to frame her entirely, she almost looked like an angel. And her smile was nice…..wait, where did that come from?

"Um, Knockout?" She brought my focus back, I hummed a response. "You know your still holding my servo, right?"

That brought me all the way out, as indeed I was. I quickly pulled away feeling heat rise to my faceplate as my spark fluttered. I took a quick glance at her, she was looking away slightly but I could tell she was blushing too. My spark hammered even more at that.

"U-uh, well I think we s-should get some sleep, yeah, uh goodnight, Arcee." I said quickly as I made my way to the hatch.

"Goodnight, Knockout." I heard quietly before I quickly descended the ladder.

* * *

 _Raf's POV_

I sat next to Lolita as I adjusted some things on her battle suit, apparently she couldn't reach on her back here so I had to the work while she quietly guided me through the steps.

As I worked, I broke the small silence. "I don't blame you know?"

Her venting seemed to hitch for a moment before she said.

"You should." I huffed as I continued working.

"No, I don't. You made a mistake, a very human mistake I might add. It's something that happened in the past and we can't change it now."

"But Arcee-" I cut her off.

"Is Jack's guardian of course she's going to be upset. She's like Jack's Mother in that sense, both overprotective to the point where it gets old." She laughed, if only a little.

"She has ever right to be angry with me, so do you." She added.

"And yet, I am not. Because it was unavoidable, mistakes happen and are always bound to happen no matter what you do, you need to accept that fact and move on." She huffed.

"Move on, how? Arcee properly hates my circuits!" I stopped working and moved to face her properly.

"Lolita, she'll get over it. She'll want to find Jack more than hold a grudge against you, besides, if she doesn't we'll never find Jack or Miko." Her white optics seemed to dim as if she lost a little life in her.

"Are you sure, she held a grudge against Starscream, even from another world!?" I grabbed her helm and forced her to look at me, her white optics burning bright as I stared at her with my orange ones.

"Do you trust me, Lolita?" She nodded. "Then trust me in this, I promise she will forgive you, eventually."

She smiled a little, "Thanks, Raf. Don't know what I do without you."

"You're welcome anytime, Lolita." I said, it was then that I took note of how close our helms were and I quickly let go of her helm. "Oh, sorry about that!" I could feel the blush, I didn't even know robots could blush, weird.

She giggled, small hint of red on her faceplate's evident. "It's alright, Raf. But, uh, could you finish the work back there."

"Oh right, of course."

* * *

 _The Next Morning…._

 _No One's POV_

The whole group gathered back in the war room, now only with Colonial Bren and Ripley Anderson. The tension was still there slightly but hardly noticeable as people focused on the Colonials words.

"Alright, we know that they are heading North, Northwest to find the Red Hand Gang. We need to get moving quickly in order to catch up on their day's head start. That is why I won't be joining you, that and I have to lead my men from this outpost here. Ripley is a trusted member and she will led you on the right path, understood?"

Lolita answered, "Of course, you've done so much alright, Bren, I couldn't ask any more of you."

He smiled as the both shook hands, before he left he turned to Ripley and said.

"Now don't you die out there and make sure they don't either, got it?" She smirked playfully.

"Sure thing, Colonial." He smiled and proceed to leave.

Ripley was you're taller women with blond hair up in a bun, her eyes were a hard grey and her skin weathered and scared. She wore a more western look then the other Minutemen and had a laser pistol and rifle on her person.

"Alright, then. Should we get moving then?" Arcee answered this time.

"Of course, we're losing time." Ripley nodded and they all headed for the door into the morning air of the Boston city, ready to find those they had lost.


	16. Arc II, Power:The Pawn's Doubts

**_A/N: Man, I am on a role this week. So much inspiration has hit me recently for this story. Anyways, lets get back to Jack and Miko as we explore more of this toxic relationship!_**

 _Chapter 16-The Pawn's Doubts_

 _Miko's POV_

Since that day we took the first outpost we have only taking one other. But, this wasn't as easy as the other. It took hours to even get past the front gate, as many Raiders would kamikaze attack before we could get any closer, having to pick them off as they charged.

And even after that, traps and hidden snipers were on the inside.

As well, Jack had been injured in the fire fight, taking a bullet to the leg. So, after all the Raiders were dead we had to stop here and rest. Even with Stimpacks and other chems it would take at least two days from him to be right as rain.

And that's where we are now, I had step up a small camp in the center of the outpost. Jack was lying on a bed mattress I had found near the fire that was cooking lunch. Since he was 'grounded', literally, he was cooking the meal while I was on the walls of the outpost, keeping watch.

"Hey, it's ready." Jack called out, I quickly made my way down and took the soup he had made.

I took it back to the walls, eating while I watched for signs of trouble.

Ever since we had started this journey I was more alert than my usual self. I guess that's due to the new world we live in now, death around every corner but it's a life I can get used too.

But I had a gut feeling, that those we left behind, Arcee, Knockout, Raf and Lolita didn't heed my warning. That they are coming, I just didn't know. It was there nature, well, Raf and Arcee's nature, to follow in a 'noble attempt' to save people.

It's happened in the past, so what would be stopping them now?

I finished my soup and brought the bowl and spoon back down to Jack who took them from me, but before I could return to my post he spoke up.

"Miko? May I speak about something?" I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, usual when he asked to speak I denied him, but, since I was bored, I indulge him.

"Sure, what is it?" He looked surprise, most likely thinking I was going to deny him again.

He gathered himself again, "I was wondering about the plan, after we kill Fortune and destroy the Red Hand Gang, what are we going to do after that?"

I had yet to tell him my ambitions, "I have plans, Jack. That's all you need to know."

"But," He said as I tried to walk away. "Look, I don't know what the future holds, I want to know because it worries me at night and also, what happens when the others come for us? What then?!"

So, he had the same idea that the others would most likely follow us.

"Jack, I told you I have a plan, that's all you should care about, trust in that. As for the others, I gave them a warning didn't I? The next time we see them, we take them down regardless of the situation." His eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, you're going to kill them on sight!? We can't do that, there our friends, Arcee is my partner and Raf's just a kid!" My eyes narrowed at Jack, I leaned in close.

"I gave them a warning." I growled lowly, "In this world it's kill or be killed, and if they want to keep interfering in my plans then they can DIE with the Raiders!"

He was slightly shaking as I stood over him, I had my Combat Rifle in one hand and his eyes kept flickering to it.

"I...don't want to kill them." He said meekly, I could see tears in his eyes.

"Oh Jack, I won't make you kill them." I said, changing my tone into a almost affectionate tone. "I would never make you kill them, I'll do it for you, you won't have to pull the trigger."

He was still shaking as I sat next to him placing my gun down as I pulled him in, rubbing his back gentle.

"W-What about m-my redemption? I-If there dead, t-then I can't-" I cut him off.

"Don't worry, Jacky, Miko's got all of this figured out. Before they die you will have redeemed yourself, I promise you that." He was crying but I seemed to have gotten to him, my god this was to easy.

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

I awoke though I was more tired than when I fell asleep, the sun was starting to set. I must of slept all afternoon which means I must be on night duty, again. I looked around to see Miko once again on the walls of the outpost keeping watch, she was eating some of her rations as she kept patrolling.

I looked back to the fire that had burned to embers, as night came it was becoming colder so I gathered some random pieces of wood and reignited the flame.

As it became warmer I looked back at Miko, her back away from.

What she said earlier, it was hard to hear. But she made some great points, in this world it's only about survival, we have to kill to live. Raiders and the bunch, all must be taken down before they can take us down.

But, the hardest pill to swallow was her plans for when the others follow us.

Will I really be redeemed by then? Will have righted the wrong I committed against all of them? Is Miko truly the key to my redemption?

All these questions swarmed in my head, and somehow I found my answers.

Of course I will be redeemed by the time they show up, we have a head start on them. I will right my wrongdoing, I will find redemption and Miko is truly my key. She is strong and she has a plan, I need to trust in her plan, she's my friend after all.

But, the nagging question of what happens after...I had a few ideas and none of them were great outcomes.

I had to be positive though, if Miko has thought through past the death of Fortune and her Raiders then she must know what she's doing.

"What are you thinking about, Jacky?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts as she approached the fire, the sun having set and the moon and stars out.

"I am sorry for doubting you, I need to trust in you're plan, after all you are my friend, right?" I asked, almost scared for the answer.

She smiled softly though but for a second I thought I saw a darker glint in her eye.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

I smiled, ignoring the glint as a trick of the fire light.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be."


	17. Arc II, Power:In Carnage's Wake

**_A/N: Hello Again! We are back with the Tracking Group and it seems they are on the trail towards there ultimate goal, lets get too it and don't forget to review and comment below! Thanks! Now, to the story..._**

 _Chapter 17-In Carnage's Wake_

 _No One's POV_

They had been tracking the pair for a week now and what they had witness in that time could only be defined in one word.

Carnage.

Utter carnage.

It all started with them making there way north, out of the inner city into the sparse suburbs. Everything was going smoothly, and that's where it went downhill, fast. And it only kept getting worse from that point on, but the first encounter that started this downhill trend was one none of them would soon forget.

* * *

 _7 Days Ago, 9 hours into the First Day of Tracking….._

 _Knockout's POV_

We were slowly making our way out of the inner city to the suburbs of Boston northward. Ripley helmed the group, with Lolita close behind and Raf in between us and Lolita. We had been travelling for sometime now, my internal clock said we were nearing four in the afternoon, evening was on the doorstep as the sun began its long descend to the horizon.

"Forward, now!" A shout came from down the road, we all stopped and froze in place.

Another shout, "Must find pure ones, why?" It sounded like whoever was talking was not very intelligent.

"For Boss, no more questions." The first being to shout commanded back.

Each of us, barring Ripley, looked at each other with surprise and concern. Another mention of this Boss, but who could be mentioning him this time round? We got our answers sooner than I thought as coming into a four way intersection was a small group of large green humanoids with patchwork armor, big guns and melee weapons and mutated dogs.

Ripley turned to us with urgency signalling to get back and hide.

We did so as quickly as we could, because we had come face to face with Super Mutants.

They seemed to have a leader, with a distinct spiked helmet and minimal armor. He also wielded a mini gun with ease, with him were 5 other Super Mutants in various gear and weapons, one just wielding bombs.

As we started to move back though, glass crunched under my ped, I looked down in horror only to look back up to see the Super Mutants staring right at us.

A firefight broke out, the Super Mutant with only bombs turned them on and started to run towards us, Ripley and Lolita shouted at the same time.

"SUICIDER!"

I've seen these types of soldiers in the war back on Cybertron, who would run towards there enemies in suicide runs. I knew the immediate course of action. We all took aim at the Suicider Mutant that was charging us, even Raf with his Gainer handgun was firing at the Mutant.

I don't know who got the lucky shot, but a bullet managed to strike the bomb he was carrying making it blow up on him before he could reach us, even though we could feel the heat and shockwave of the blast.

From the smoke more gunfire, coming from heavy weapons. Most likely there leaders minigun. We took shelter behind some building that had partially fallen into the street, as the rapid fire shots bounced off the rubble covering us we could hear the explosions of the nuclear powered cars in front of us, making our Geiger counters crackle slightly.

Each of us took to moving from one place to another behind our cover so as to not be in the same place at a time with each shot we took, but we barely made a dent in the group, only able to take down one other Mutant.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Ripley shouted over the gunfire, I shouted back.

"HOW?! THEY HAVE US PINNED!" It was Raf who surprisingly spoke up.

"I GOT AN IDEA, BUT AS SOON AS I START IT WE NEED TO RUN!" We all nodded to him.

With determination written into his faceplate, he took out frag grenade that looked modified. With a nod of his helm he pulled the pin and threw it, a few chilling seconds followed before….

BOOM!

An explosion bigger than a normal frag grenade went off, quickly we moved down an alleyway, and ran and ran. Weaving in between buildings and houses as we quickly made our way north, northwest.

After what felt like an eternity we slowed our pace, Ripley breathing the hardest while we all vented to keep our systems cool. We were further out of Boston now, somewhere in the Southernmost part of Concord near the Cambridge region.

"Those...were Super Mutants….I never want to….do that again." Raf vented, I dryly laughed.

"You and me both, kid." He smiled a little from that, that was the first time I actually made any of them, other than Arcee, smile.

"Well, I guess we are further along, but I think we need to rest." Ripley said, she looked around the area and found a older looking building for us to rest in for the night.

* * *

 _6 Days Ago, 5 hours into the Second Day of Tracking…._

 _Arcee's POV_

We were on the road once more, and it didn't take long to find the first signs of Miko and Jack. We came up to what looked like a encampment or an outpost of sorts. Bodies were scattered everywhere at the entrance, two dead from melee attacks the others shot dead.

We entered the small camp to see many valuables were missing and some papers taken from a desk.

"This was there work alright, and definitely one of this Fortune's camps." Ripley commented, after examining the remaining papers.

I looked down at the dead Raiders, feeling little to no remorse for them.

And that terrified me.

I knew that I had to break my Autobot code a long time ago when we first began our struggle in this world. And it was fine, it was to protect Jack and the others. It was necessary but, the nagging feeling in my spark knew it was wrong.

I hope that Optimus never finds out about what we had to do in this world to live, if that is we ever see him or any of them again.

"We should keep going." Lolita said, the others followed her as we followed a small trail left behind by the pair.

But, my mind kept coming back to those dead humans. Jack and Miko had killed those humans, probably with little to no remorse. As well that upset me too, they were to young for this world, to innocent. They shouldn't need to kill to live, yet here we were.

I hope, in my spark, that if we find them they aren't heartless monsters I fear they are turning into.

* * *

 _3 Days Ago, 8 Hours into the Fourth Day of Tracking…_

 _Raf's POV_

As we traveled further we noticed that their path was diverging from its original direction, heading now more North East than west. We didn't understand this direction at all but we followed as we wanted desperately to find them.

We had been travelling for days, we had minor scuffles with wildlife and the random small Raider band ambush, Red Hands, but we were prepared.

As we moved further and further from Vault 81, I grew more weary of the outside world. I was never one who liked the outdoors, preferring my computers any day. But now, as I gained more combat experience, I craved my computers even more. I had to put all my focus into not thinking about the killing aspect as I defended myself.

I hated guns, and yet I was forced to wield one.

I can't imagine what Miko and Jack must be thinking, are they having trouble killing things as well? No, I don't think so, after all we saw that outpost days ago. They were always stronger than me I suppose.

But as we move forward I only hope they are alright and we can return to the Vault soon.

* * *

 _Present Day, 3 Hours into the Seventh Day of Tracking….._

 _No One's POV_

And now we arrive here, at the next outpost the pair decided to hit. Utter silence from the group, as they stared at the carnage that surrounded them. This outpost was much larger than the last and with way more bodies. All the bodies were gathered into a pile and pushed into a corner of the outpost.

Blood and gore still splattered many of the walls and ground of the outpost.

They now knew why they had diverged from the path so much, they were planning on hitting this outpost.

"They must have a map of all the locations of the encampments and outpost for the Red Hand Gang, otherwise they wouldn't have known about this place." Lolita said as she examined the walls looking out.

"Yes, and it seems like they stayed here for a spell." Ripley said, examining the camp in the middle of the outpost, she examined the fire pit and the slight blood splattered mattress next to it.

"How long did they stay?" Raf asked, Ripley frowned.

"Don't know, but long enough for one of them to heal from a bad wound."

"One of them was hurt?!" Arcee asked, horrified.

"Yeah, and my guess, we just missed them."

Knockout asked, "By how much?"

"I'd say only a couple of hours, and by the tracks and trail they left behind they are heading now East, again on there corrected path." She pointed in the direction, Lolita frowned.

"Then let's move, double time."


	18. Arc II, Power:Prelude

**_A/N: I know, it is very short, but as the title of this chapter says, this is merely a prelude for the event to come, now, lets see what's heading for the pair..._**

 _Chapter 18-Prelude_

 _Miko's POV_

As we traveled east towards the heart of Concord, I kept my eye out. Being down for two days had set us back and with the most likely the others following them I was becoming worried. Not to mention after the last outpost taken; the fact that it was so large meant it was important and now mostly likely we had drawn the eye of Fortune and her main forces.

Paranoid is probably the better word, guess it came with the territory.

We crossed paths with a road and taking it, we could see Concord in the distance.

"Jack, I want you to know something…" I said, as we walked.

"What's that?" He asked, he seemed paranoid as well, holding his rifle tightly.

"I've been..lying." He kept pace, but looked at me with unsure and wary eyes.

"About what?" His voice was small.

I sighed, "I haven't given you any _Psychobuff_ , you haven't had any since the Vault."

He stopped in his tracks, wide eyed.

I went on, "All that stuff you were pumping into yourself was just blood, clean blood mind you, but blood nonetheless."

"B-But why?! Why did you do that?!" He stuttered in shock, I was getting nervous, we were out in the open and he was getting angsty, but this had to be said, I didn't want his thoughts clouded by a Placebo Effect drug, one made up in the mind, I wanted him on my side through and through. So I decided to test him.

"Because, chems are a liability, especially when there addictive." I hissed in his face, "I don't want to be weighed down by a junkie! It makes you weak, Jack and most importantly, it makes you a liability to ME! I did this for us, Jack, so please understand I just wanted you to become something more than what you are, not a liability but an advantage."

I let the words sink into him and started back up walking.

This was it, this was the test, even after having lying to his face for sometime and feeding him some lies with a spark of truth in there, this was the moment.

And…..like clockwork, his footsteps catch up to mine as he walks beside me.

He spoke with conviction, "Thank you, Miko, I guess you saved me from being a liability. And I guess you're right, addiction is a liability. Thank you, again."

I smirked in satisfaction, "Don't worry yourself, it's nothing, really."

We walked down the road for sometime but, as we walk I notice something. My Pip-Boy was pinning something from behind us. I stopped, looking through it.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Something's pinning my Pip-Boy, what about yours?" He looked at his, and his eyes widened.

"You're right, something is, hold on I wanna try something…" He trailed off his sentence as he worked on his Pip-Boy, then he stopped as he frowned.

"What?" He looked at me.

"It's picking up a signal, to faint for any tech but a Pip-Boy can pick up and if I am right, I know what's causing it." I looked at him with a frown. "We didn't take all the Pip-Boys from the Vault...Knockout had one, and if we can pick up his signal…."

"Then they can see ours…."

"..."

"..."

"Well shit."


	19. Arc II, Power:Head-On Part 1

**_A/N: Here we are once more, it is time for the big event(And no its not even close to the end of this arc), lets get right into it!_**

 _Chapter 19-Head-On Part 1_

 _No One's POV_

As the group headed on there way, tracking the pair of carnage makers, they came to a road and followed it. As they walked Knockout fiddled with his Pip-Boy out of sheer nervousness, they knew they were getting close and they were worried what they would find.

As he fiddled with it, he activated something called a Resonancer. Suddenly, he got two pings on his map.

"Uh, Lolita? Can you come here for a moment?" He asked, as she walked she came over to the former Con and looked at his Pip-Boy only to stop in her tracks causing everyone to halt.

"I AM SO STUPID!" Everyone looked confused. "Knockout, you just got an exact pinpoint location of Miko and Jack, as there Pip-Boys send out a signal only another Pip-Boy on the right frequency can see!"

Everyone was silent, before Raf spoke up.

"How far are they?" Lolita looked back to to Knockout's Pip-Boy.

"Not far, ahead on the road. But they stopped so if we run we can catch up quickly before they get into Concord and we lose them." Everyone nodded and began making a break for the carnage makers ahead on the road, Knockout keeping track of the pair as they got closer and closer.

* * *

"Miko, there moving, fast." Jack said, his eyes filled with fear, Miko was currently pacing as her mind raced and panicked.

"We can't meet them out in the road, we're to exposed, we need to move." Jack swallowed a lump in his throat as Miko took off down farther on the road, he followed her in trust that she knew what she was doing.

"But, if not on the road then where?" He asked as he ran beside her, she smirked like a predator.

"We will be hiding behind that hill off the side of the road." She pointed to the approaching hill and when they get close enough we turn off our Pip-Boys." Jack frowned.

"Are you going too…" She ran up the hill as he came up behind her, she crouched down and got her gun out.

"If I have to." He sat next to her hesitantly taking out his rifle.

"You said I wouldn't have to...hurt them." She smiled sweetly at the slow downward spiraling boy next to her.

"Of course not, but, if they are with someone else than who's to stop you. Besides, what about Lolita, you haven't known her for long and she's an AI, a machine." He thought for a moment before nodding and taking position beside her.

They waited as the signals drew closer and closer until….they rounded the bend in the road.

There, coming to a slow stop was Arcee, Knockout, Raf and Lolita with a new partner dressed in strange clothing with a symbol both of them had never seen before on them. As soon as they saw them, there Pip-Boys were turned off and they stared down the scope of their guns, Miko currently aiming for the biggest threat in her eyes, Arcee, while Jack honed in on the newcomer.

But before they could fire, a gunshot rang out hitting the thick armor of Lolita's armor, pinging off and into the ground. Everyone looked to see on the other side of the road was a large war party of raiders and at the head of them was a large man wearing a cage around his head with mismatched armor and two shotguns on his hips with a super sledge hammer in hand.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ones from the CIT ruins. Fortune has been wondering where you've all been." He smirked.

"What does she want?" Lolita growled at the Raider as the group slowly surrounded the group.

"Ha, she has been desperate to find you, not just the Cybertronians as the caps are so worth it, but with the girl that had the gall to shoot her. She wants a 'personal' meeting with her, so, where's the little black haired brat?" He sneered, eyeing the group.

On the hill, Miko shifted her gun towards the Raiders, a sick grin as she became giddy.

She whispered, "They must of come from the outpost in Concord, this will be good, if we can kill them here then there will be less Raiders guarding the next outpost we hit."

Jack simply shifted his weapon away from the newcomer towards the Raiders.

The Raider leader went on, "Hurry the fuck up, tell me where this brat is! I have more important things to do, like tracking down a would-be hero who has been hitting our outposts and encampments!"

But before they could answer, two gunshots blasted out both hitting the desired targets, one hit the Raider leader in the leg while another blasted the brains out of the closet raider next to him, he screamed out in pain as he fell and that's when all hell broke loose.

Instantly a firefight broke out, the followers going around to find cover as they fired upon the raiders and vice versa. But, two snipers who couldn't be located in the fight were still firing at the raiders picking them off one by one.

Ripley looked to Arcee who was next to him behind a burnt out car.

"Where the hell did those two shots come from!?" Arcee leaned out and with her Pipe pistol and taking several shots before ducking back behind the car.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess it would be Miko and Jack, since we basically closed in on there positions."

"Right, that makes sense. Hold on, cover me while I look through my scope on my laser rifle, maybe I can spot where their hiding." Arcee nodded leaning out again and taking shots at the raiders, distracting them enough so Ripley could look without the worry of being shot herself.

She scanned all around the road until she saw two shadowy figures atop the hill next to the road, bursts of fire coming from there weapons as they fired.

"I have them, there on the hill next to the road." Arcee leaned back, reloading as Ripley then took her sights on more raiders, incinerating them.

Arcee looked surprised, "Well, efficient weapon you have there."

"All Minutemen have them, standard weapons of our faction."

Across the battlefield an explosion of fire engulfed some raiders, from his safe distant position, Raf was chucking Molotov Cocktails while taking pot shots with his pistol at those that got close, as well Lolita backing him up with Knockout.

"How many are there?!" Raf shouted as he took out another cocktail and threw it at approaching raiders.

"My guess, about forty, seems like they really want you guys as well as Miko." Lolita commented blasting a leg off of a charging psycho raider.

"It doesn't matter, we need to kill them all or they'll just keep at it until WE are dead!" Knockout shouted, his Lever Action Rifle tearing through the weaker raiders.

As all of this chaos went on, the Raider leader shoved some chems down and slowly got to his feet, and spotted the area of which the shot came from, he roared in anger and started to charge across the street with his super sledge.

At the same moment, Miko saw him about to advance and gave a quick word to Jack.

"COVER ME!" She yelled with glee as she took her axe which she had named recently to Choppy and charged the leader.

Both companies heard the screams and there was a slight lull in the firing to see both of charging at each other. When the met the leader went for a wide swing to which she ducked and rolled out of the way past him before swinging around and down on him with Choppy only to be stopped by the sledge.

"Ah, so you're the girl that Fortune wants!" Miko laughed.

"I'm also that would-be hero taking down those outposts of yours, but I'm not a hero, _I AM DEATH!_ " She yelled before kicking him back and going for a uppercut swing with Choppy.

He moved to the side and body checked her away from him, grabbing the sledge tightly he went into a flurry of attacks, swinging left, right, down and up. She dodged out of the way but wasn't quick enough and was hit on the chest, the cracking of ribs could be heard.

She screamed in anger as she brought the axe down on his arm, nearly taking it off. But, he still held only the sledge with one arm. She went to hit him again but this time he swept her feet out from under her, she rolled away just as he tried to crush her skull with the hammer.

As this went on the raiders kept attacking, but they began to thin out as corpses littered the street. Some tried to get a shot on Miko but they either had there brains blown out or there limbs blasted off by Jack.

But, as time wore on, the robotic people were beginning to show signs of wounds, some of the shots got into less protected areas, making blue liquid flow from different areas on the Cybertronians and oils and other liquids flowing from the AI and the Synth.

As Ripley was taking out another raider, one managed to shot her in the leg. She cursed before plunging a stimpack, though it still hurt like a bitch, she kept low to the ground.

"You know," Miko taunted. "I can't wait to meet Fortune again, do you know why?"

The leader huffed.

"Because when I do, I will show her you're severed head and laugh at the fact that she is a coward, because only _COWARDS_ send others to do there dirty work!" She laughed maniacally, a sinister smile on her battered and bloody face.

"SHUT UP, OUR LEADER IS GLORIOUS!"

But she charged him again hitting his other arm, this time chopping it off completely. He screamed as the sledge landed with a thud. She then went for an uppercut between his legs, his screams were even louder as he crumpled to the ground. All of the other raiders were now dead, leaving only the leader, and letting the rest of the group watch on in horror.

Miko grabbed the cage armor around his head and she ripped it off so she had a clear view of his head.

She brought him right up to her face a smiled.

"See you in hell, no-name." She pulled back and a shot rang out as Jack decapitated his head.

She let him go, his lifeless body slumping to the ground in the ocean of blood that caked this old road. She grabbed the head and examined it, before slowly turning to Lolita, Raf and Knockout on one side of her and Arcee and the newcomer on the other.

"I warned you not to follow me, now this," She gestured to the head, "Is what awaits you now."

Her smile was sinister as she took the super sledge in hand.

"Miko, we don't want to fight you!" Lolita pleaded.

She laughed as Jack descended the hill and made his way to Miko's side.

"Oh, it's too late for that, robot." She sneered. "Besides, why would I want to talk to a bunch of cowards and weaklings?!"

Arcee looked at Jack who kept his eyes on the ground, she tried to get through to him.

"Jack, it's me, Arcee. Please, you know this is the wrong way to go about things. We just want to talk and to take you back to the Vault, where it's safe." He finally looked up at her, his blue eyes were cold and almost lifeless.

"No, I am on the right path. Miko has a plan and it will finally bring me redemption, she will set me free, after all why would a friend lead me astray. Don't you want me to be redeem?"

"What?" Arcee asked.

Miko interrupted, "That's right. Why would I lead him astray?" Her voice was dark as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It seems Arcee doesn't want you to succeed, how disappointing…."

"Yeah, disappointing…." He echoed her words.

"Now, I'm going to start shooting if you don't start moving along." She sneered as she put away the two melee and pulled out her dual pipe pistols. Jack took his modified 10mm gun as well.

"Jack, Miko….." Raf pleaded, Jack locked eyes with the Synth, who had pleading optics, just for a moment Jack seemed to falter before a voice said.

"Alright, I'm done now."

"WAIT!"

 **"NO!"**

 _BANG!_


	20. Arc II, Power:Head-On Part 2

**_A/N: I am only gonna say one thing here you guys, read the end for another authors note._**

 _Chapter 20-Head-On Part 2_

 _No One's POV_

It all happened so fast, no one knew who started it, who tried to stop it, but the know how it ended. It ended with a smoking gun, and it's owner staring hardened down at the victim. The others only stared in shock, unable to move, unable to speak.

Miko, stared down the gun, smoking in her shaking hands. Slowly she lowered it to her side, staring in confusion and terror.

In the end, Jack was lying dead on the ground.

But, he wasn't Jack.

Where his head was blown off oozed blue liquid, with machinery sparking from the wound, the eyes dead cold and faded like a camera turning off.

"...He's a...Synth." Lolita shuttered out finally.

Miko looked up and down the now foreign body on the ground, he wasn't Jack. But, for how long? How long had he been ...no, it's not him she reminded herself. Who is this bot? And when did it come into the picture?

"How long has he been a Synth?" Knockout asked the group.

Lolita bent down, and inspected it carefully, pulling a chip from the oozing processor of it's head.

"This may tell us, it will take some time." She took the Pip-Boy off the corpse and started using it to decode the chip.

Everyone found a place to sit, to collect their thoughts among the corpses of the Raiders and the Synth. Each trying to work out in their own thoughts of the revelations.

Miko kept staring at the corpse and one thought played in her mind.

'If he was a Synth, am I?' She asked herself over and over, she looked over to the others and she knew she couldn't talk to them. She would wait, see what Lolita comes up with.

They sat there, resting, for an hour until Lolita gathered them together.

"It was called H8-90, it was sent out by the Institute and an unknown partner of the Institute. It's mission was to help divide the 'Myriad' and then when the time came, the unknown partner would send out an Agent to give new directives to capture the 'Pure Ones of the Myriad'."

"Obliviously we are the 'Myriad' and they want me and Knockout, the 'Pure Ones'." Arcee commented.

"Is there more?" Miko questioned quickly, Lolita nodded, still unsure of her.

"Yes, it also says that there is...another Synth, named H8-89 and is the sadistic leader of the two, it's mission is the sow chaos in the Commonwealth by displacing Raiders so that they attack other targets."

Raf asked, "So, where's the other Synth?"

 _BANG!_

They all turned in shock to see a lifeless Miko on the ground, with Ripley holding a gun smoking, sparks of Synth brain coming from the head as it bled blue liquid.

"They were both Synths. Now the question is, where are they now?" Lolita growled darkly.

* * *

 _Somewhere Else in the Commonwealth…_

 _Miko's POV_

I gasped, the breath momentarily gone from my lungs as I sucked in air. My head was raging with pain, as the pain ebbed into a more tolerable annoyance I finally focused my weary eyes.

I was...in some sort of pod?

Yeah, sort of like the Healing Chambers that Lolita constructed but more well built and clean. In front of me was a glass dome of blue-ish tinted glass and I could easily see through it.

The pod was in a very large room, other pods were lined in a semi-circle next to mine and it seemed like we were on an elevated platform. Beyond that was a very large room, with tech and computers that were new but I swore some of the tech looked familiar. At the other side of the room were large doors, large enough to...fit a Cybertronian.

This room, it was built for Cybertronians, with a few human elements thrown in as well.

In the other pods, I saw sleeping humans, they wore a white skin tight suit that covered the entire body but the head. Over the head was a visor of light, displaying unknown information and on the back of the head was a black helmet that was connected to wires that lead out of the pod.

Tones of wires came from each pod, it made the ground look like it was made of the same cables.

"What...is going on? Where am I? HELLO?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?" I screamed out, banging on the glass, I only earned a sore throat and a pained hand.

My voice...it felt like I hadn't used it in some time.

"But," I asked a loud. "Wasn't I just with everyone else, we were going over...the Synths data and then…" My memory went black after that, pain for an instant then gone, and then waking here.

As I went over all my memories of recent events, my eyes widened in horror.

"Wait," I began to realize the horrible things I had done.

I had killed Raiders.

It shouldn't be a big deal, they were Raiders after all.

No, she didn't just kill them.

She brutalized them, she made examples out of them. She was just as bad as they were. Her actions over the course of this time, it wasn't her!

I am Miko Nakadai, she was a monster.

And that monster consumed me, made me do horrible things, say horrible things, threatening my friends.

"No, no, no, no, NO! PLEASE, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!"

Suddenly the door opened with a hiss.

A figure, a Cybertronian, stepped through holding a human in a hazmat suit in one servo.

I began to shake with fear as the figure stepped forward and lowered his head to my pods level.

"It seems they have been compromised, I need some time to create a new batch but we'll send her out again." He spoke wickedly.

I stared in horror at the Cybertronian in front of me, he wasn't like I remembered, his legs were missing, he stood on octopus like legs coming from his back, he wore a wicked metal skull mask and his blunted digits were sharpened, his colors faded with grey and white replacing them.

The red glass eye holes of the mask bore deep into my soul, I could imagine the hardened glare of the Cybertronian behind the mask.

He was not like my version at all.

He was not my _Ratchet._

 _ **A/N: So, it was guess they were Synths...welp, they were right, so...I guess good job is in order? No but seriously, like that you guys are guessing and sort of, theorizing about the story in the comment/review section, it means you are invested in the story and that's all I could ask for, anyways, have a good week and I hope you all are enjoying this ride so far!**_


	21. Arc II, Power:Goals

**_A/N: Hello again, we are back with a new chapter. We now focus on the 'Myriad' as I am calling them(For Now until They and I mean ME Come up with a Different Name) But anyways, lets see how they do in the aftermath of the big reveal, also time skip._**

 _Chapter 21-Goals_

 _Lolita's POV_

It has been one month since the confrontation and the dark secret revealed. We had been traveling during this time, fighting off the Red Hand Gang Raiders and a Super Mutant Gang that seems to be tracking us. We've been looking for answers this entire time.

We need to find where Miko and Jack are being held, but at the rate we are going…

 _We may never find them._

Currently we were camping to the north of Concord, we were careful to avoid Concord as from the intelligence we learned on the Synth bodies, as Fortune was sitting in it.

All of us were haggard from our month of fighting and traveling, we were dirty, beaten and torn up. Our optics and eyes were tired and dull from the long day's journey.

As we sat, I began drawing up plans for a new fuel source for the Cybertronians. With the information I had gathered from them about how it all works and what effects they have on their bodies. I had been studying some other Energon types they have regaled me with, including Dark Energon.

"Knockout, tell me again the effects of the Dark Energon."

He sighed, "It's effects are terrible, it can cause insanity, the power to raise the dead, and it comes at a cost of linking ones Spark with the Destroyer himself."

"Not very good things, but I wonder if it could be...modified." He looked at me with wide optics.

"You can't be serious!? Dark Energon is a mystical property! You can't simple...modify it, it would be unpredictable!" I closed my optics, I knew the risks and challenges but what other option is there?

"But it can only work if...there is any." I vented as I looked to the wastes around me.

 _Arcee's POV_

The group fell silent after Lolita and Knockout's short conversation.

It was crazy, using Dark Energon as a fuel source. But at this point starvation was starting to set in, I swear I'm starting to hear things. No, no, I gotta keep it together for Jack and Miko, they must be so frightened.

I clenched my servos, I was determined to find them.

I WILL kill those rat bastards for taking them away from ME!

"Are you doing alright, Arcee?" Ripley snapped me from my thoughts, I looked to the only human currently in our group.

"What?" I was surprised she was talking to me, she rarely talked to the others.

"You seem distressed, but I suppose we all are." She noted.

"It's hard not to let anger fester in the Spark, I am trying to maintain my composure but with each passing day, I think I am closer to snapping." She nodded.

"I've heard and seen that before, it's something the wasteland is fond of doing to us." She sighed, "But, the Minutemen's motto keeps me going. _Protect the people at a minutes notice._ "

I looked at her questioningly, "How does that keep you going?"

"Because it means no matter what our enemies will always falter, for we will be there when they strike. We will always be there, to kill and slaughter them to protect our people." She looked at me with a small smile, "You wish to protect your people yes? Then I think that motto suits you well as it does me, I am here to protect my family back home after all. Maybe you could join the Minutemen someday."

I smiled at her, "Maybe I will."

 _Raf's POV_

I stared at the fire, not listening to the conversation around me. I looked back down to my lap, looking at the map that held the locations of the R.H.G Raiders camps, including their main base in Concord.

I frowned, we've been wandering around almost aimlessly since we discovered the truth of Miko and Jack. It was pointless, we needed direction and it seems like there is only one option, one that everyone is trying to ignore.

"We need to take the main base of the R.H.G." I blurted out, earning stares from everyone.

"Are you sure? I mean, why would we-" I cut Knockout off.

"I am, the Synths were headed there and it seems like there is a bigger picture we aren't seeing here. Something is behind all of this and it started with Fortune and her gang." There was a pause before Arcee spoke up.

"He's right, it may be our only chance. We are wasting time, tomorrow we move on Concord." Lolita vented.

"I suppose it was an eventuality. Alright, tomorrow we destroy Fortune once and for all and just find out what exactly we are missing in this story."

Everyone agreed and soon we all fell asleep.

But, I couldn't.

My mind raced with infinite possibilities in the coming days, but I knew one thing.

Those who took Miko and Jack from us will pay.

 _With their very lives…_

* * *

 _The Next Morning…._

 _Knockout's POV_

We awoke with the sunrise and prepared to enter Concord, but as we got ready I noticed Arcee fiddling with her pistols. I walked up next to her, remember the conversation she had with Ripley last night.

"Hey, 'Cee?" She looked at me, "Were you serious about joining the Minutemen?"

She vented, "Maybe, they seem so much like the Autobots. It would be a reminder of what is back home and give a sense of normalcy." I frowned.

"You're not happy with us? With...me?" I felt stupid for asking but I had to know, she looked at me with surprise.

"I am...happy with you all, including you. Knockout we don't have to be apart...you could join up with me." Arcee almost look hopeful, I felt my Spark race as her blue optics staring into mine.

"Would you be okay with that? I am a Decepticon after all." She smiled and grabbed my servo.

"No Decepticons exist anymore in this world, no Autobots exist in this world. We are merely Cybertronian refugees. And...I think I'd rather like to keep your company, so please, join me?" I could feel my Spark trying to leap out of my chest, I could feel my faceplate heating up, but she was also blushing.

Wait...does this mean…?

"I..I-I think I would love to join you in the Minutemen when all of this is over." I smiled at her, she seemed to beam at the declaration and closed the distance and hugged me.

It had been sometime since I've been embraced...and I have missed it dearly.


	22. Arc II, Power:The Ending Within Sight

_**A/N: Now we are close to the ending of the Power Arc, so excited for the ending. So without further interruptions, lets get the show on the road**_

 _Chapter 22-The Ending Within Sight_

 _No One's POV_

The Main Base of the R.H.G was located in and around the Concord Church, the Museum of Freedom next to the church held the majority of the sleeping quarters, meeting and lounge areas for the Raiders and the Church functioned as Fortune's personal home.

They entered from the North, the small destroyed settlement was easy to navigate due to getting up a hill before heading in so they had a good idea of the town's layout. It seemed all roads lead to the main road that held the Museum and the Church in the center.

From the spire of the Church they could see Raider decorations, bodies and spikes.

When they finally made it to the main road, Ripley looked out carefully at the front of the two buildings. Both buildings were heavily guarded with Raiders crawling everywhere and spikes, cages and bodies everywhere.

She leaned back and whispered, "We can't take them head on, we will lose, we need to go for the head."

"How?" Raf asked.

"The back, we kill any Raider SILENTLY." Ripley emphasized before leading the group around to the back.

There they could see a partially destroyed part of the church wall that looked like they were preparing to board it up but had yet too, there were two Raider guards standing watch over the morning shift.

Raf took out his knife and Lolita took out the super sledge hammer picked off the Synths. Both nodded to each other before they launched themselves at the guards, Raf having greater strength due to his Synth body was able to silence the man while Lolita swiftly smashed the head of the other.

Leaving them behind they entered the church.

They were in a small room where the Priest's office was, it was barren and ransacked with a skeleton sitting in a chair holding a cross. They walked past to the closed door. Listening for but a moment and hearing nothing they opened the door to the back of the chapel room.

In front of them was broken pews, large windows, some smashed. And a walkway above the led to the spire out front of the church. Next to this door was another one, leading upwards they slowly walked up only to stop when shuffling is heard on the floor above.

Carefully Ripley pokes her head up looking at the room.

It was a storage room before the war but now it was converted into a large private room. It was horrible to say the least, Raider decorations everywhere, the smell of blood and rotting flesh everywhere and currently typing away at a terminal was the woman of the hour, Fortune.

"I know you are there, come out." She said without turning to face them, slowly with weapons out they came to a semi circle around the Raider Leader.

"He told me you would come, eventually. I seriously expected you guys to be here sooner, guess not." Fortune turned to face them, most of her remained the same, bald, grey eyes, Raider type armor and cloak.

But the one thing that had changed was the scars across her face, ones left by Miko Nakadai.

"And who would that be?" Lolita growled, everyone was tense and ready for anything.

"That is on a need to know basis, but the Boss has a special message for you anyways. All he told me to tell you was that, they were his alone and you aren't getting them back in one piece."

Everyone was cold and still, their minds raced with thoughts and questions.

Arcee said, "I don't get it, why send Synths to destroy the people he's working with?" Shock crossed Fortune's face.

"What? What are you talking about and you better start making sense, or else this gets mess!" She pointed her pistol at the group who pointed their weapons back.

"Miko and Jack, the two that had been taking down your men and outpost were actually Synths, created by your Boss it would seem. The puzzle pieces seem to start adding up, but why is the question?" Raf rationalized.

"But...that doesn't make sense, why would he...he found out." She said gravely, the others were confused but she went on, "When we signed that deal with him I thought he didn't know...we were taking small chunks of the tech we were getting for him...he must of found out and…" She trailed off, realizing the full situation at hand.

She had betrayed him, stolen some of the tech that she was hired to get for him and in an act of revenge he sent Synths to disrupt and hopefully destroy her gang. And now, with the Synths found out by this 'Myriad' as he called them they came here for answers.

It didn't matter if the Synths were found out, either way she was a dead woman.

That's why he sent her to those ruins, he knew they were going to be there.

It was set up.

She lowered her pistol, "It was all leading to this...no matter what I would end up here." Her voice was defeated, she dropped her weapon and glared at the group.

"Do it." She simply said.

They all hesitated, Lolita asked.

"Who is he? And where is he keeping them?"

Fortune replied, "I don't know where you're friends are, but I do remember a time when I overheard a conversation. He was talking to someone named the Grand Imperator and his leader yelled out his real name."

"Grand Imperator? Who is that?" Knockout questioned.

"I don't know, but he works for a group calling themselves the Imperium."

"What. Is. His. Name?" Arcee growled at the woman.

She gave the group a hardened stare before saying, "He called him Ratchet."

Raf, Arcee and Knockout froze.

They couldn't believe it, there worst fears had come true.

Arcee roared in anger and fired a shot straight through Fortune's skull, brains splattered the terminal behind her as she fell to her knees then to the ground with a solid thud.

Silence took hold of the destroyed church, Ripley and Lolita waiting for an answer to the current reactions of the trio.

Raf quietly explained who Ratchet was to them and the full extent became realized.

The allies of their world were their enemies of this one.

But just who is the Imperium? Who is the Grand Imperator? And what is in store for their missing friends?

These questions had to be answered, Raf who had his shit together, more so than Arcee and Knockout which the latter was trying to calm down the former, he made his way to the terminal and began hacking it.

In it he found messages from 'the Boss' aka Ratchet as well the plans Fortune had for the stolen tech. To be used in her Raiding parties as weapons or decorations for herself and lackeys. There was even a note about Starscream in here, it turns out that she had captured him and brought him to Ratchet who did god only knows what with him.

Raf figured he could hack deeper into the terminal and find the source of the latest message about Miko and Jack. It took only a few moments for the hacking genius using basically basic algorithm to pinpoint the origin of the message.

Valenti Station.


	23. Arc II, Power:Found and Lost

_**A/N: Third last chapter of the Power Arc, only two left to go whoa! Already am setting up for the next arc in this chapter so the last two is just to flesh out a few things, tie a few bows on some of the other plot lines of this arc. (If I have to do more than two to end this arc you will know because of the title in the table of contents or whatever that buttons called that allows you to jump chapters and by me, in an authors note, yeah) So, lets get on with the show!**_

 _Chapter 23-Found and Lost_

 _No One's POV_

It had been a month or was it longer than that? She didn't know, nor did she care, all she cared about was getting out. But, it was easier said than done. Over the time she had awoken she had resisted badly, at every turn she made their aka Ratchet's life horrible.

Though the only ones she saw was Ratchet and that assistant in the hazmat suit, the others were gen-1 Synths.

She was meant to be transferred into what Ratchet called a Gen-X body, where her body was comatose while apart of her consciousness was projected onto a synths mind, but the programming was more powerful than her, making her do things she didn't like.

So, to not be resigned to this fate she did what she did best, sabotage.

Anything she could do to stop the inevitable.

She also tried to escape, many times.

But it cost her dearly.

And now we are here, Miko laying in a cell in the dark. Her hair messy and dirty, her skin dirt covered as her body suit was torn. She had been in this filthy cell for sometime, mostly because this is where she was kept when not trying to escape or ruin things.

Now, though it was harder to do such things. As it has a cost, and one that has finally caught up with her.

With a grunt she shifted her position, she could feel the phantom pain running through her legs. With shaking hands she placed them on her upper thighs, slowly shifting down only to stop below the knee on her right and mid thigh on her left.

She stopped, because her legs ended there.

The price. It was her ability to walk, to run. He had cut off her legs as punishment, she wasn't out cold for it either, she felt them being hacked off. She felt burning hot instrument as it seared her stumps closed, she had felt to saw go through her bones.

And while he did this he talked, she could only half listen at best.

But what she did catch was that he got his mass shifter from a market in a small town.

How did Lolita's tech get to a market?

Those random thoughts clouded her mind, it was hard to think straight these days, hope of escape was all but gone, especially with her legs gone.

Where is Jack?

She hadn't seen hair or hide of him, Ratchet doesn't talk about him, is he okay?

Miko shook her head, the probable doesn't want to see her, not after what that monster made her do to him. She could imagine his face twisted in anger and spite, she could hear the words of hate and poison that he would yell into her ear, making the ear bleed heavily from how loud it would be.

She resigned to her fate.

That was until the door suddenly opened.

No one was there and the light from the hall wasn't on, instead a blinking light of red.

Wait...did the power go out?

She didn't know and she didn't care, her will to escape came back to her in a rush as she crawled across the dirt floor to the hall. It was hard to see, the red blinky light not the best for seeing, but she knew where she came from.

She crawled as fast as she could to the stairs, painfully climbing them with all her might which wasn't much not having eaten or slept well recently. Finally she reached a door that hissed open.

It opened into another hallway that ran through the entire facility, usual there were gen-1 guards stationed here. But, they were gone, no one was in the halls.

Where is everyone?

It didn't matter, she went on, leaving a small trail of blood from her legs as she felt the seared wounds open slightly from crawling so much. But she pushed on, she wanted to see the sun again, she wanted to be out. She wanted to be free, she wanted to run from what this place was to her.

It's a place where monsters were born and where they festered.

She reached a door, reaching up agonizingly slowly, she pressed a button and the door slide open to reveal a train station, underground. Ignoring the room she crawled forward coming closer to the stairs that lead to her freedom.

Then, she felt the ground rumble beneath her.

The explosion ripped through the station.

 _Miko's POV_

I breathed hard and heavy as I coughed up the dust and some blood, my eyes stun from dirt and dust that was all around me. I tried to reach up with my right hand but I couldn't, it felt stuck.

So I tired my left having more success and rubbing the dust and dirt from my eyes.

I took in the destroyed station around me, the access to the ground level was still clear but the way back was completely blocked in. They were planing on blowing the base up, but why?

I tried to move towards my freedom, but I was stopped.

I looked to my right arm only to stare at it with a hardened look.

My arm was crushed underneath a large concrete slab, a little below the elbow is where it starts. I knew looking at it that it was a unretrievable limb, like my legs. But now I really couldn't move.

I laid their, defeated and in shock, I think.

Everything was fuzzy, it all blurred into one. Everything was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Than I heard a door opening and shouts and screams, calling someone's name.

Wait...that's my name, and Jack's?

I wanted to shout back, but I was tired, tired of everything. I wanted to sleep...yeah, sleep sounds good right now.

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

I awoke harshly, I staggered in breath as if just waking from a nightmare. I suddenly felt pain course through my body, and looked to see I was in a cage. Wait, how did I get in a cage. There was a tarp over it, and I could hear voices.

How did I get here?

I remember waking up after being...shot by Miko.

Then another version, a _twisted version_ of Ratchet came in, talked about after some review that...I was no longer needed. That they could go on without me, they just needed...MIKO!

Oh god! Is she alright? Where is she? WHERE AM I?

Suddenly the voices became crystal clear.

"So, what did you bring me today?" A gruff and stern voice asked, a younger sounding man responded.

"We got ourselves a fresh one for you Colonel, straight from the Imperium themselves." The other man whistled before saying.

"Show me."

The tarp was thrown off, and the sun blinded me for a moment before I focused in. There were plenty of men and women wearing army clothing and combat armor, with a symbol of a head with x on it.

The leader wore a suit of power armor that was slightly mismatched, his hair was pure black pushed back with blue eyes, a scar going across his nose, he was smoking a cigar. Next to him was two combat clad man and women, the man had a darker complexion, bald, with brown eyes and the woman had blond hair in a ponytail with fair skin and almost black eyes.

"So, Colonel Lockwood, what's his fate?" The man asked the power armor man.

He smirked, "I think he will serve under me well as my personal bodyguard."

The two looked shocked, the woman asked, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Oh yes I am, now Captain Aaron and Captain Eve, getting him cleaned and dressed, make sure he knows his place and make sure that explosive collar is a good fit." He said to the other two before walking off towards a building I didn't recognize.

I gathered up my courage and asked, "What happened, where am I, who are you?!"

Captain Eve laughed, "Boy, don't ask so many questions, it will get you into trouble. But I'll humor you just this ONCE. We are the Gunners, a faction superior to all those here in the Commonwealth, you are currently at an outpost called University Point and you were sold for a heft price by the Boss and the Imperium as a slave, well, now you'll be a personal bodyguard to our leader, but no difference."

I shook with fear at the realization.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, I'm sure it's gonna be short one." Captain Aaron remarked as they opened the cage and pulled me off into a building.


	24. Arc II, Power:Falling and Rising

**_A/N: Second last of the Power Arc, almost there! Still not telling you of the new arcs name just yet, saving that for the final chapter of this arc. So without further adue, lets get the show started!_**

 _Chapter 24-Falling and Rising_

 _Arcee's POV_

I stood on the other side of the room, watching as Lolita and Knockout went over Miko making sure she was comfortable in the Healing Chamber. My optics felt heavy, a thousand ton weight was on my shoulders and an emptiness filled my spark.

I stared at Miko, or what was left of her. Three limbs, gone. She was broken and I don't think I could ever look at her the same way again, not after finding her in that station, bloody and defeated.

She didn't look like Miko, she looked like a complete stranger.

I looked back to the floor, my spark welled in anguish as my thoughts went back to Jack. I tried to search the rubble for him, but it was no use. Lolita said that the entire facility was caved in, he would be dead.

Dead, it was the conclusion Lolita came too.

But he couldn't be...he was a fighter surely he was alive.

No, he's just MIA. We'll find him, damn whatever that AI says.

"Arcee? Are you there?" I was snapped from my thoughts and looked up to see Knockout staring worriedly at me.

"O-Oh, um, yes of course is there something you need?" His frown furthered as he took my servo and led me out of the room and down the halls of the secret vault.

He lead me into his private quarters and locked the door behind him, he turned to me and with a serious tone he said.

"Stop it." I was confused.

"What are you-"

"Arcee, stop." He cut me off, "Stop putting up walls and masks. You don't have to do that, especially to me. So cut it out."

My optics widened, I frowned, before I could say anything though he said.

"I am so sorry we couldn't find him."

The dam broke, I could feel the ache in my spark swell as emotions took over and I broke down. I collapsed to the ground shaking and crying, he ran over to me and just held me while whispering.

"I'm here, I'm here."

I don't know how long I stayed like that, just crying into him. It felt like an eternity before I could cry no more, I whispered out.

"I-I-I promised...I p-promised June t-that I…" I couldn't finish the words as a new wave of sadness rolled over me and took over again.

"I'm so so sorry, I know that those words don't help but I...don't know what else to do, Arcee." He sounded so tired and defeated, almost like he felt useless to help me.

"H-He's not d-dead, Knockout."

"But he couldn't have survived that explosion." He tried countering but I was having none of it.

"NO, there is no body, there is no evidence that he is dead! Until then...I want-no still believe he's alive!" He shouted in anger, but it wasn't meant for him, it was meant for the world.

He sighed, "You are right, for the sake of you Arcee, I will understand that logic. So, don't think I'll leave your side. I promised that we join the Minutemen, and I stick to it, for you."

I felt the tiredness catch up to me, as I leaned into his warm chassis I said.

"Thank Knockout, for everything."

"No problem Arcee, I...care for you to much to see you suffer alone."

 _Lolita's POV_

After Knockout and Arcee had left it was just me in the lab with Miko who was asleep in the Healing Chamber. I sighed as I logged out of the system and prepared for a good power down in my favored form, I let my thoughts wander slightly, hoping Ripley got back to the Precinct safety to give her report to Colonial Bren.

As I made my way to my quarters I past Raf's room only to hear soft clacking and metal shifting around.

Curious I walked over to his door and it opened to reveal his room.

It was filled with knick knacks and parts everywhere, tools and things were on a desk with scattering of parts, cogs, springs and drawings. He sat at the desk working on a contraption and when I opened the door, he turned to look at me with wide orange eyes.

"Lolita, uh, how can I help you?" He seemed nervous, shoving whatever he was working on behind him.

I looked at him curiously, "What are you doing, Raf?"

Looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar he relented, his saddened orange optics seemed to dim as he showed what he was working on, at first I couldn't tell what it was then I saw it.

The screen displayed like a radar, wires and motherboard hooked up and what looked like a scanner from a coping machine. It was all very rudamenture but it was unique with a single small dish off the side that finally clued me in.

"You're building a scanner of some sorts?" He vented.

"It is what I call a Biological Scanner, much like the tech Cybertronians use to track one another this could track organic species the same way."

"You...are trying to find Jack with it, aren't you?" He slumped in his chair, he looked ready to cry.

"He's not gone Lolita, I can feel it." My white optics saddened and I grasped his servos in mine.

"Will it help if I aid you in this, will it make it hurt less?" His optics brightened.

"You want to help me?" I smiled softly.

"If it brings closure to you all, then certainly." He cheered a 'yes!' and threw his arms around me, I smiled wider as I hugged him back and began helping to make his device.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Commonwealth….._

 _No One's POV_

He stood before a myriad of screens, they displayed shadowed figures and were in total five screens. One was larger and in the middle, the only thing seen was a purple low glow coming from the chest and what seemed like wires coming off the helm and back into the room he sat with many wires behind the chair he was in.

The one left to him had only a vibrant visor of a bug of some sort with glowing purple eyes and yellow color. Next to that one was a Cybertronian standing tall in pure white armor and a mask of no features.

Right of the bigger one was the figure of a Cybertronian wearing a helmet half obscuring the face with two red optics staring out, the faceplate scarred heavily. And the final one had a larger Cybertronian with mismatched metals of green, grey and black with a cigar hanging from the mouth, deadly purple optics staring out.

"So, Phase 1 was a waste then?" The white Cybertronian asked the slightly trembling figure of Ratchet.

"Not quite, we learned quite a bit of this Commonwealth and we managed to secure the Decepticon Commander Starscream, or well, what used to be him. We've also learned something interesting, a group that seems like the most likely the biggest threat has been discovered." He said, trying to convince him of his findings.

The cigar Cybertronian asked, "And who may that be?"

"The former Autobot Arcee and former Decepticon Knockout along with Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel. They also have an assistant in the person who created those wonderful mass shifters, Lolita." The bug Cybertronian then said.

"How is that possible, we all saw what happened two hundred years ago, how could they have survived a direct hit from the bomb?! And how are the kids alive?! They would have been dead two times over!?" Ratchet smirked.

"My thoughts exactly, which is why while they were in my 'care' I took the liberty of getting a lot of samples from one of them. Turns out, their genes are pure, no sign of radiation mutation in them, it was as if they were taken from the time before the bombs dropped till now. Then, I dug further, turns out they aren't the same."

The scarred one asked, "How is that possible?"

"When I ran the DNA against our original samples they had slight variations in them, they aren't clones, they are different sets of the humans we once knew. Which brings me to my ultimate conclusion, they are from another universe entirely."

The center one asked, "And where is you're proof of such a concept?"

"Well, I would need to hear it directly from them. But if I had tired with Jack or Miko they would not likely tell me, to strong for my tastes. I would have to find the weak link in the bunch before I could properly interrogate them for answers." The center figure nodded.

"Noted. But we must focus on other things, since this whole thing has put us back I am re-tasking you with finding more raw material. I will leave the job of finding the weak link to another." Ratchet scoffed.

"And who could be better than me?"

"Stinger will given the task." The bug Cybertronian rejoiced.

"Yes, back in the field." The center figure tsk him.

"Only recon and intelligence gathering, for now." Stinger seemed to deflate a little before asking.

"What about the others, Grand Imperator?" The center figure addressed each member, starting with the cigar Cybertronian.

"Destroyer, I want you to see if you can find me more labor for me, take Fatebreaker with you." Destroyer and the white Cybertronian said, ''yes sir.'' at the same time.

"And Enforcer will remain as he is, keep those in line as we work towards our goal, I will not have another of these...uprisings that the human slaves are so fond of, understood?"

"Crystal, my Imperator."

"Good, now go to your task and may the dawn of a new era, begin."


	25. Arc II, Power:Empowered(Arc II Complete)

**_A/N: This is it folks, the final chapter in the Power Arc and we get to find out the name I gave our group, now I can call them this instead of whatever I've been calling them. Anyways, you might be wondering about the next arc name and who it will focus on this time, well in order to find out you gotta read the whole chapter and at the end I will tell you, now, on with the show!_**

 _Chapter 25-_ _Empowered_

No One's POV

 _Log 987, Date, July 10th, 2280. This is Lolita, it has been more or less a week since we had found Miko Nakadai trapped in rubble in the Valenti Station. Since then she has only regained awareness once, and is still physically weak from the trauma and lack of care she was given in captivity._

 _In that time me and Rafeal have been working on a Biological Scanner in order to find our MIA member, Jack Darby. Who is still believe is dead, but I guess I will indulge in his hope and project so I won't mention that to anyone else._

 _Anyways. Back on topic._

 _We haven't had much success in the device though, it may take some time to get it working and in a format were it is able to be easily carried around. As well we have devoted ourselves to remaking new limbs for the missing ones of our struggling friend, as a way of helping her and us healing from the trama we all faced._

 _I guess I will also update the status of Knockout and Arcee's energy problem._

 _It took some doing but I was able to find a sample of Dark Energon and had Knockout examine it for me. It turns out due to the nature of this world, it seems that our Dark Energon is different from theirs, it turns out it can be refined into a drinkable substance and after some testing on machines it turns out that there are no negative effects, well seems anyways._

 _We theorize that the bombardment of the Great War may have poisoned Unicron himself and possible severing his connection to the dark substance. Knockout and Arcee were getting desperate for a fuel source so Arcee volunteered to test it first._

 _She was under quarantine as we studied the effects of the substance on her, after sometime and with much hesitation we deemed it safe enough though I have planted devices in them to help keep tabs on them in case of any bad reactions, side effects of using the substance so far was light violet optic colors and biolights becoming a light violet as well._

 _As well, Arcee and Knockout have fulfilled their wish to join the Minutemen, even had a whole ceremony and everything. Under Colonial Bren's leadership I think they'll be fine. Currently they are away on training with the Minutemen, which is fine, they need a break, I believe. After training they have plans to initialize an examination of Valenti Station and send out search parties looking for Jack._

 _As well, my new secret project has begun, with the constant data streaming from the devices in the Cybertronians I am trying to build a greater body based on them for me and eventually Raf, hopefully._

 _And finally, me. An update on me._

 _I don't know what to say or feel, honestly all of this is a lot to take in. With the loss of Jack and the slow drifting away of everyone I am beginning to think that I might not have there company much longer and I have grown to love it._

 _Even if we find ourselves in horrible situations, I like the company._

 _Especially Raf, he has the brain of an adult with the mannerisms of a boy about to hit puberty. Mentally, of course. He's still getting used to that fact._

 _But, I worry for the future. I worry about this new threat, this_ Imperium.

 _I do know one thing though, if they ever rear their heads again we'll be ready._

 _For the longest time in the deepest parts of my mind I was thinking of a name, what to call us. The_ Imperium _called us the Myriad, but I think its to harsh of a word. I have been thinking about it a lot now, as I've had more time to write these logs._

 _One came to mind though, something that fit us perfectly._

 _We seek one goal, and in the end there is only one way of finding the way back to their home, or towards whatever destiny awaits us._

 _We are the Pathfinders._

The recording stopped and she placed it into a secure file on her computer. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her stiff joints making them more movable. She smiled to herself, proud of how far they had come.

As she went to power down, one thought wandered into her processor.

How long will they remain? How many months or years will they be here? How long does she have to spend with them?

And if they find a way back to their home, will she be left behind?

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

I don't know how long it's been, days seem to blend together. I just live minute by minute, trying to survive for one more minute, one more second. Because if I die, I will surely end up wandering the wastes as a mournful and restless ghost.

If I die, I can't be redeemed.

I know it's silly to still think about it, redemption, after everything I endured while trapped in that mind of a Synth. After all that Miko put me through some may think it was enough, that was enough for redemption.

But no, that wasn't Miko, well not her in spirit and thought.

So it didn't count, I wasn't redeemed. I still had the sins crawling under my skin. Until I could repay them for what I had dropped them into, maybe then this guilt will go away. The regret is torment, a weight of a thousand worlds on my shoulders, as there unofficial leader I was meant to protect them, and I failed.

I needed a new route, a new way to earn my redemption.

And I am here, among the Gunners. A powerful faction in the Commonwealth, these guys are Raiders almost expect they have tact and future thinking in mind. These guys were heavily armed, heavily armored and supplied well from the main headquarters in Gunners Plaza.

Turns out Colonel Lockwood is from outside the Commonwealth, he leads a group that on occasions scouts out possible areas for takeovers just outside the Commonwealth, he is named Colonel which means he has higher authority then the Captain that runs Gunners Plaza, who only allowed it because of his extreme dedication to the cause of the Gunners and his willingness to go beyond the Commonwealth, a notoriously dangerous uncharted place.

And here I am, standing to the left and a little behind the Colonel himself.

My hair has been shaved on the sides giving me a mohawk, I now wore army fatigues and some combat armor. A collar with a blinking red light was attached to my neck and they had forced me to get my blood type tattooed on my face above my eyebrow, a 'precaution' they said.

They had also given me laser rifle and a combat knife, Colonel Lockwood said if I was to defend him then I should be well equipped too.

He was currently talking to a Major who had just returned from a mission, they talked in hushed tones but from what I could hear it was a success.

"So," The Major called out towards me. "Who is fresh blood?"

The Major was a towering women that was built, it looked like she could crush a person's skull with her hands. She had red rusty hair that was pulled back into a bun, she wore black glasses and was in combat armor that seemed more refined than the Captains.

Standing next to Colonel Lockwood who was out of his Power Armor, only wearing it outside, she towered over him.

"Ah, a slave sold to us by the Imperium. As you know recruitment is at a low, so we resort to...conscription. I don't like calling him a slave nor by his very boring name either." She looked at Lockwood curiously.

"What name do you call him by?"

"I call him Crow, because of how black his hair is." She nodded.

"Simple enough, the collar?" Colonel Lockwood chuckled.

"Well we have to make sure he doesn't run away, being a former slave and whatnot I think he wouldn't like this new job as much as his silence says so." The Major looked at me curiously.

While there was a bead of silence I chuckled in my head at the name, Crow, a birds' names. One bird associated with bad luck and death, but also intelligence, flexibility and destiny.

After much thinking, I think I have found a way to redeem myself. Taking down one of the biggest threats from the inside, that will give me what I need and show them I am worth of their forgiveness. It will show them I am a contempt leader and a patient one too.

The Major spoke breaking my thought process, "Well then, let me introduce myself, Crow. My name is Major Roza and I am the right hand of Lockwood here, you better keep this man alive or so help me I'll end you myself, do I make myself clear, soldier?"

"Yes, ma'am."

It was perfect, with the deaths of these Gunners I would be released from my guilt and nothing will be standing in the way of my redemption, when they see me next time they will forgive me, they will welcome me with open arms.

I will be accepted once more as their leader.

I will be their protector once more.

I will be free.

And the Gunners only have to do one thing.

 _Die._

 _ **A/N: Wow, what a way to end a chapter. Anyways you are here for the next arcs details, as seen above we are moving in on Jack this time around and for the most part the majority of the chapters will be about him, with some scattering of the others as they recover and try to find Jack, not like in the Power Arc but similar. ANYWAYS! THE NEXT ARC OF THE STORY WILL BE CALLED...REDEEMED! YEAH! So excited for it, but for now have a wonderful day and I'll see you guys next time in a brand new arc!**_


End file.
